Feelings of the Heart
by xXnekuXx
Summary: Ryuzaki Sakuno started living in Seigaku Dorm. It just so happens that her dormmates were all boys! Will she be able to live peacefully?
1. First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT. **

**Warning: Sakuno-centered, OOC-ness, maybe, Alternate Universe **

* * *

><p><strong>Feelings of the Heart<strong>

**Chapter One: First Day **

"Mou! I'm lost. Where's the dorm supposed to be?" Sakuno, a 15 year old 1st year high school, whimpered.

Being a directionally challenged girl, it's her nature to ALWAYS get lost. Sakuno has been walking for an hour trying to find the stupid dorm. She tried asking other people but she stuttered and blushed so much that nobody understood her. Sakuno finally got tired of randomly walking around and sat on a nearby bench.

"I'm always like this. Maybe I'm still not fit to live alone. I can't even do things alone." Sakuno whispered to herself and sighed.

*Pok* *Pok*

Sakuno turned her head upon hearing the sound. It sounded like a tennis ball being hit unto a wall. Sakuno stood up and tried to look for the sound. When she turned the corner, she saw a boy her age wearing a cap practicing tennis with the wall. Sakuno now found herself staring at the boy in awe. The boy noticed Sakuno and caught the ball that was heading towards him with his hand.

"Do you need something?" Ryoma asked glancing in the girl's direction. Sakuno blushed upon realizing that the guy caught her staring at him.

Sakuno started to stutter, "I-I-I'm l-lost s-s-so-" Sakuno looked at the guy's confused face and said, "N-nevermind. I always stutter so much that people can't understand me." She whispered the last sentence but Ryoma still heard her.

"Hn. Where are you headed?" Ryoma asked with eyes closed while bouncing the tennis ball with his racquet.

"Huh? Ah! I'm headed to Seigaku dorms. Do you know where it is?" Sakuno excitedly said upon finding someone who can help her find her way.

"You didn't stutter just now." Ryoma pointed out while walking towards her. Ryoma patted her head and said, "You could do it if you try." Sakuno blushed since a stranger patted her head but the guy was right. Sakuno was too happy that she didn't notice that she didn't stutter.

"I'll take you there." Ryoma offered.

Sakuno smiled brightly and thanked Ryoma whole heartedly.

"Thank You!"

~xoxoxoxo~

"Tadaima." _'Eh? He lived here too?' _

"Okaeri Ryoma-sama! Kyaa! We look like a newly married couple. Oh my gosh! Who's this girl? Is she the girl who will come and ruin our love? No!" Tomoka overreacted and faked crying while Sakuno freaked at the talkative girl. Behind Tomoka, Eiji and Momo ran past half-nakedd with only towels covering their lower body. They seem fresh out of the bath. Eiji was holding another towel and waving it around while running. Kaidoh followed who was completely naked.

"Give back my towel! Fssh!" Kaidoh shouted while chasing after Eiji and Momo.

"Kya!" Sakuno squeaked while covering her not anymore innocent eyes and Ryoma merely facepalmed.

"Oi! A girl is living in this dorm too you know!" Tomoka shouted at the top of her lungs with eyes literally flaming from rage. Tomoka was so pissed that she threw her slipper at Eiji so he fell down. Momo bumped into Eiji and fell on top of him. Kaidoh successfully stopped himself avoiding falling down but Momo tripped Kaidoh intentionally.

Kaidoh's last words, "Momoshiro you bastard!"

~xoxoxoxo~

"I'm Osakada Tomoka. The manager of this dorm. The three idiots back then were Kikumaru Eiji, Momoshiro Takeshi and Kaidoh Kaoru. The guy who brought you here is Echizen Ryoma. Kya! He's so cool and hot." Tomoka squealed and lead Sakuno to the living room of the dorm to avoid idiots ruining their talk. Ryoma left them awhile ago to get Ponta.

"I-I see. I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno. It's nice to meet you." Sakuno smiled nervously. _'Is it really safe to live here?' _"B-by the way, is Echizen Ryoma some kind of leader here in this dorm? W-why do you call him 'Ryoma-sama'?"

"Oh no! He's just my idol. He's like a celebrity in my book." Tomoka explained with hearts as eyes. "Oh you're free to make him your boyfriend. I don't like him that way."

Sakuno blushed, "N-n-n-n-n-n-no! I-I-I n-n-never th-thought a-a-a-about s-s-something l-l-l-like t-that!"

"Nyahahaha! You stutter so much." Tomoka laughed while Sakuno just blushed harder and bowed her head in embarrassment. Just then, two people entered the living room. "Saa, is this the new member?"

"Ah! Fuji-senpai, Tezuka-senpai! Yeah, she's the new member in this dorm, Ryuzaki Sakuno." Sakuno stood up and bowed her head as greeting and thought, _'They look like princes.' _

"I'm Fuji Syuusuke and this is Tezuka Kunimitsu. You can call him Mitsu-chan if you want." Fuji teased with his usual smile on.

"Fuji! 10 laps around the dorm." Tezuka ordered while he slightly nodded at Sakuno as a greeting.

"You're no fun, Tezuka." Fuji smiled but went and ran his laps nevertheless.

Two more people went into the living room. "Eiji was right. There was a new member in this dorm. I'm Oishi Shuichirou. This is Kawamura Takashi."

"Ryuzaki Sakuno desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Sakuno bowed her head yet again. They suddenly heard a loud noise like an explosion coming from the kitchen.

~xoxoxoxo~

"What's going on here?" Tomoka coughed while fanning the smoke with her hand.

Ryoma was also there coughing and answered, "Inui-senpai's failed experiment."

The smoke cleared and they saw Inui making the 'failed experiment'. "It's done. Anyone wanna test the taste?" Inui's glasses beamed.

"NO!" All the people in the kitchen answered except for Sakuno. Sakuno just stared at everyone with a confused expression.

"A new member? Then allow me to commemorate your arrival by drinking this juice I made. I call it 'Exploding Inui Juice'."

"No Inui! Don't make her drink that! She's still a newbie!" Oishi scolded.

"Who would even want to drink a juice named like that?" Ryoma complained with an irritated tone.

Sakuno was really doubting her safety in this place, _'Is this a really, really safe place?' _

~xoxoxoxo~

"Sorry about that incident earlier. That was Inui Sadaharu. He loves making juices that don't taste good. He say that it's good for your health but I really doubt that. Let me advice you one thing, never and I mean NEVER drink his juice." Tomoka said with a creepy tone.

"H-hai." Sakuno answered nervously. Even if Tomoka didn't tell her, she wouldn't even try drinking that juice after the explosion.

"I'm happy. I'm the only girl living here and taking care of idiots like those guys is so tiring. I'm glad you came to live here. Now I can have someone to have a girl talk with." Tomoka smiled.

"I-is this a dorm for guys? Did I went to the wrong place?"

"No! Ahahaha! Don't worry. Girls who was assigned here leave immediately since the first thing they saw upon entering this dorm is... Inui-senpai's juice." Tomoka's face darkened. "It's natural to leave the place upon seeing that bubbling juice and Inui-senpai even made the girls drink it! So, there are no girls here. And even if there are only guys here, they're nice fellows. With me here, you don't have to worry about your safety since I'll protect you from idiots living in this dorm. Muahahaha!" Tomoka exclaimed while standing with her fist up and the background changing into the flag of Japan.

Sakuno just sweatdropped, _'I think I'll get along well with her.' _Sakuno smiled.

"Osakada!" A loud voice boomed and running footsteps were heard followed by two other voices. "Horio-kun! Wait for us!"

Tomoka's vein popped and she shouted back, "You're so noisy! Who do you think you are screaming around the dorm! You're disturbing other members!"

Sakuno sweatdropped and smiled nervously, _'Isn't she disturbing others also with her voice so loud like that?' _A guy with a unibrow entered the room with two panting boys behind.

"How dare you eat my stash of snacks in my room! And why were you in my room anyway?"

"Hello, I'm Kato Kachiro. This guy next to me is Mizuno Katsuo. The guy arguing with Osakada-san is Horio Satoshi." Kachiro introduced themselves while Horio and Tomoka were arguing.

"I was cleaning your room for you since you never clean! I just don't want any dirty rooms in my dorm!"

"I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno. It's nice to meet you." Sakuno decided to ignore Horio and Tomoka like what Kachiro and Katsuo are doing and greeted them.

"If you're only cleaning then why did you eat my snacks?"

"I'm sorry for their behavior. Everytime they see each other, they always seem to argue." Katsuo sweatdropped, "I wonder if they never run out of arguments?"

"The snacks are gonna expire soon so it's better to eat them than let them spoil!"

"I-I see. I wonder if I'll get used to it." Sakuno also sweatdropped, "But it seems like a lively dorm." Sakuno smiled. Kachiro and Katsuo blushed upon seeing her smile and they both stuttered, "Y-yeah! This d-dorm is really nice! You'll n-never get bored here!"

"You should've still asked me for permission to eat my snacks but either way I'll never share my snacks with you!"

"Then why would I still ask you if you wouldn't even share them!"

"This fight's taking too long." Katsuo said. Sakuno and Kachiro just closed their eyes and nodded.

**TBC **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! I'll try not to rush this story but it would take me a while to upload. But I don't think I'll give up on this. I have a feeling this story's gonna have a lot of chapters. Let's just wait and see. RxR~**


	2. Stupid Rumors

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT...if I did, it would turn into a shoujo manga and the popularity would not last long.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! It made me happy and inspired me to write. The pairings will be... we'll just wait and see. *evil grin* **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Stupid Rumors... <strong>

It was a nice morning. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, the guys are screaming, the- wait, that doesn't sound like a nice morning at all. Sakuno instantly sat up from her bed and sweatdropped. Did she just hear that right? She immediately went out of her room to know what was happening only to witness a cloud of smoke suddenly ran past her. It turned out that the smoke was made by the Ichinen Trio followed by Tomoka chasing them like a crazy person with fire as a background.

"COME BACK HERE YOU IDIOTS!"

Tomoka's voice was so loud that Fuji accidentally pricked his finger on his cactus, Eiji accidentally swallowed the toothpaste in his mouth while brushing his teeth, Momo fell down on his bed, Kawamura, who was cooking their breakfast, accidentally lit the fire on the stove too high that the food burned to a crisp, Oishi accidentally dropped all contents of the fish food in the tank that the fish can die from overeating, Tezuka's glasses cracked but good thing he had a lot of spare glasses, Kaidoh, who was about to start his morning jogging took a step and tripped, and Inui accidentally dropped his glass of water on his precious data notebook making the data unreadable and worthless.

Tezuka went out from his room and upon locating Tomoka and the Ichinen Trio, he ordered them, "Run 30 laps around the dorm!"

Ryoma went out of his room, scratching his head and yawning, "So annoying."

Sakuno's room was just next door to Ryoma's so upon seeing Ryoma, Sakuno blushed and greeted him, "G-good m-morning, R-Ryoma-kun."

"There's nothing good about this morning." Ryoma said with eyes closed and started to walk away.

"I-is it always like this in the morning?" Sakuno asked who decided to walk with Ryoma to wherever he was going.

"Not always. I guess."

"I-I see." Awkward silence followed. Sakuno bowed her head and thought of what topic to talk about when she was interrupted by somebody.

"Nya! Sakuno-chan~!" Sakuno stopped and turned around to see Eiji skipping towards her. Ryoma kept walking to wherever he was going leaving Eiji and Sakuno alone.

"G-good morning Kikumaru-senpai." Sakuno bowed and greeted.

"Good morning nya! Ochibi you meanie! You didn't even stop to greet your senpai!" Eiji complained at Ryoma while putting his tongue out at him like a child. Ryoma just ignored him and walked away to wherever he was going.

"Where is he going anyway? Anyway, this is the first time we talked right, Sakuno-chan?" Eiji turned to Sakuno with a childish smile on his face.

"H-hai." _'Eventhough it's the first time we talked, he's already calling me by my first name.' _Sakuno sweatdropped but smiled at Eiji nonetheless.

~xoxoxoxo~

"W-what do you call this crap?" Momo shouted staring at his plate.

"It's food, Momo-senpai." Ryoma responded bluntly while eating the so-called 'food'.

"It doesn't look like food at all! How can you eat that thing?" Apparently, their breakfast is the burned food Kawamura cooked.

"Gomen. It's all my fault since I burned the food. And we don't have enough ingredients in our fridge." Kawamura's background was so gloomy that everyone felt guilty. Oishi tried to lighten up the mood by cheering Kawamura. Eiji tried to make the gloomy aura disappear by blowing the air.

"It's because of Osakada's loud voice." Horio muttered while munching the 'food'.

"I wouldn't have used my loud voice if it weren't for you taking your revenge for your snacks yesterday." Tomoka muttered while stabbing her 'food'.

"Now now, don't start again." Oishi calmed them down.

"If only Horio-kun didn't drag us with him, we wouldn't have had to run those laps." Kachiro and Katsuo sighed simultaneously.

"Well let's talk about something else. Ryoma-sama! You're gonna be walking Sakuno to and from school today."

"What? Why do I have to do that?"

"Everyone in this dorm would take turns walking Sakuno-chan since she's hopeless in directions and would get lost even if she keeps passing the same road a hundred times."

Sakuno blushed, "Y-You don't have to if you don't want to. I-I can find my way. I'm so bothersome."

"Now now Echizen. Be a gentleman and walk her. It's easy as pie." Momo's teasing mode turned on and soon Eiji also joined persuading Ryoma to walk Sakuno today.

"Let's go." Ryoma stood up feeling very annoyed at how childish his senpais are while Eiji and Momo grinned the victory grin.

~xoxoxoxo~

"Look look! Echizen's walking to school with a girl."

"Is she a new student?"

"Is she Echizen's girlfriend?"

"Ryoma-sama's so cool!"

"So hot!"

"I refuse to believe Ryoma-sama's taken!"

"I'm going gay for Ryoma-sama!" Everyone stared at the 'gay person' who said that with a 'what-the-fuck-face'.

Ryoma just sighed and ignored the people staring while Sakuno blushed real hard from the attention and the comments she was receiving. Ryoma lead Sakuno to the faculty office and started to walk to his own classroom but not before muttering "Good luck" to Sakuno. Sakuno blushed and felt her heart skip a beat and replied, "Thank you!" as Ryoma walked away. Ryoma just waved his hand while walking to let her know that he heard. Sakuno smiled as she finally got Ryoma to acknowledge her.

~xoxoxoxo~

"Ryuzaki Sakuno desu! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" Sakuno bowed. In the end, she was assigned to the same class as Ryoma, Tomoka and the Ichinen Trio.

_'I'm so glad I'm in the same class as them.' _Sakuno felt relieved when she saw them knowing that she can rely on them when she has problems in school. Her seat was next to Horio. Her first thought when she was asked by the teacher to sit there was, _'I won't get deaf beside him right?' _Sakuno nervously glanced at Horio and saw him staring at her. Sakuno flinched.

_'W-why is he staring at me? Is there something on my face?' _Sakuno played with the hem of her skirt and would move around her chair occasionally. She glanced again and Horio was still staring! Sakuno was starting to get dizzy from all the blood going through her head but the bell rung making her sigh with relief. Sakuno stood up and went over to Tomoka to talk about Horio staring but she thought that Tomoka would start a war with Horio again so she decided not to.

_'Ryoma-kun wouldn't care less about this. Maybe Kachiro-kun?'_

~xoxoxoxo~

"Horio-kun keep staring at you?" Kachiro blinked.

"Maybe he has a crush on you." Katsuo, who was there also, stated bluntly. Sakuno blushed and shook her head furiously.

"No! That kind of thing is impossible."

"Why not? When I first saw you, I thought you were really cute." Kachiro blurted out and after realizing what he just said, he blushed and started to think of an excuse, "I-I mean, I don't like you that way! Ahahahaha!" Kachiro laughed nervously.

"Anyway, just try ignoring him. If he does like you, he'll come out and confess immediately. That's what he did with the many crushes he had." Katsuo sighed.

"Yeah. Only to get his heart crushed instead. He always act without thinking." Kachiro sighed with Katsuo. Then they noticed Horio running towards them.

"Oi!" Horio called out.

When Horio was almost near where they are, he tripped ungracefully and crashed to the ground with his face first very gracefully. Sakuno, Kachiro and Katsuo sweatdropped. Sakuno headed towards Horio to ask if he was okay but Horio suddenly grabbed Sakuno's hand and said,

"I like you! Go out with me!"

Sakuno blushed while Kachiro and Katsuo sweatdropped.

"Gomen. I-I don't feel that way towards you." Sakuno backed away and ran away from Horio. _'That was so embarrassing! That was the first time I've been confessed to.' _

Back with the Ichinen Trio, Horio turned to stone, shocked by the rejection.

"Should we leave him?"

"He never learns does he."

~xoxoxoxo~

"Yo! Ryuzaki-chan! Who are you running from?" Momo greeted upon seeing Sakuno running away from something. Momo was carrying lots of bread showing how much of a glutton he is.

"Momoshiro-senpai! I-I just felt like running. Ahahaha." Sakuno sweatdropped and laughed nervously.

"Just call me Momo-chan. Want to eat these food together?"

"Is it okay?" Momo nodded although deep down he's crying, _'No! I must be a gentleman and share my food with a girl.'_

They decided to eat on the stairs inside the school. Momo handed Sakuno a piece of bread from his collection but when Sakuno grabbed hold of it, Momo wouldn't let go. Sakuno blinked and sweatdropped, "Senpai, you don't have to force yourself to share with me you know."

Momo let go of the bread, "No! This is the right thing to do!" Momo sniffed and Sakuno sweatdropped.

"How do you find our dorm? Lively isn't it?" Momo grinned and then took a bite out of his bread. At least he remembered manners in front of a girl and not talking with mouth full.

"Yes. It's very fun although..."

"We're too loud aren't we?"

"It's alright though." Sakuno smiled at Momo and Momo's heart skipped a bit and stared at Sakuno's smile.

"Momoshiro-senpai?" Momo snapped back to reality and blushed upon realizing what he was just doing.

"Y-you'll get used to our loudness soon enough. You'll get so used to it that you can keep sleeping even with the loudness."

"Ryoma-kun seems used to it. He didn't look that bothered earlier this morning."

_'I'm pairing Ryuzaki-chan with Echizen! I can't have feelings for her.' _Momo shook his head and a question mark popped on top of Sakuno's head.

"By the way, there's this rumor around school that you're Echizen's girlfriend." Momo laughed.

"Ehh? That isn't true!" Sakuno blushed.

"Well it's just rumors. People don't take rumors too seriously. But although there's another rumor that there's a stalker stalking cute girls. Be careful out there Ryuzaki-chan. Well, Echizen's with you so I think you're gonna be okay."

Sakuno started to get scared, "S-stalker?"

"H-hey, don't get too scared. It's just a rumor. Ahahaha." Momo laughed nervously, scared that Sakuno might get a phobia or something.

~xoxoxoxo~

"Ryoma-kun, Momoshiro-senpai told me a rumor about a stalker stalking girls around this area. Are we gonna be fine? Maybe we should ask a senpai to accompany us." Sakuno shakingly said while frantically looking around the place and inched closer towards Ryoma.

"We'll be fine. You're scared too easily." Ryoma kept walking not bothered by the fact that they can be a victim of a stalker. "Besides I'm a guy."

"I'm a girl. Mou, you're so indifferent." Sakuno pouted. "But at least your indifference calms me down."

Awkward silence soon followed as they walked together peacefully but the silence was interrupted when the bush near them shook. Sakuno flinched and slowly turned her head to look at the bush while Ryoma just looked at the bush with bored eyes.

"It might be a cat right?" Sakuno sweatdropped but deep inside she was scared to death.

"Momo-senpai said it was just a rumor right? There's a chance it might not be true you know. Don't panic over a bush shaking." But after Ryoma said that, the bush shook more violently. Ryoma twitched and pulled out his tennis equipment and served a tennis ball at the bush.

"Would you shut up you stupid bush!" A thud was heard as the tennis ball somehow hit something or someone. Ryoma went towards the bush to see what was shaking that bush that irritated him to hell. He doesn't even know why the bush irritated him so much. Sakuno slowly followed Ryoma, curious also to see. They peeked and found...

~xoxoxoxo~

"NO! Why is this happening to me? Why the heck are they asking me for?" It seems that Momo was the victim of Ryoma's fangirls. Victim of what you ask? Victim of asking Momo numerous questions about who was walking with Ryoma to and from school.

"Is it true that they're dating?"

"I learned from a trusted source that Ryoma-sama lives with that girl. Is it true?"

"Are they siblings? But they don't look alike!"

"Maybe they're already married!"

"Is Ryoma-sama into gays?" Everyone turned to look at the 'gay person' who said that with a 'what-the-fuck-face'.

"Argh! Everyone shut up and leave me alone! I want to go home already! And Echizen is definitely not gay!" Momo cried but his cries were drowned by the fangirls'/gay's questions. _'Waaahhh! I take back the thing I said about no one believing rumors. They believe rumors real bad!' _

~xoxoxoxo~

Back to Ryoma and Sakuno, what they found was...

"Is this the stalker?" Sakuno asked and clung to Ryoma's arm.

"Uhhh, no. It's the guy from Yamabuki."

"Yamabuki?"

"We had a match with their school back in middle school. I guess he still didn't change from chasing skirts. So the rumored stalker is him huh."

"I'm not a stalker!" The said 'stalker' finally woke up. "I said I'm not a stalker whoever's saying that!" He shouted to the sky.

"Who are you talking to?" Ryoma asked while looking at him with a 'you're-crazy-look'.

"Nothing." The guy headed towards Sakuno and held her hands. "I'm Sengoku Kiyosumi. I only followed you here because I was attracted to your cute and kissable lips."

Sakuno freaked out and screamed. Ryoma kicked Sengoku real hard that you would stop believing that people who got sent to another world by a kick only appears in anime but Ryoma proved it wrong by actually sending Sengoku to another planet.

"Stupid guy. Are you okay?"

"H-hai. Thank you. You seem to always save me from trouble. I'm really grateful." Sakuno blushed. Ryoma patted Sakuno's head and said, "Let's go." Sakuno nodded and smiled brightly.

**TBC **


	3. Normal Day? NOT!

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT **

**A/N: This story's seriously gonna have lots of chapters... or not :P One scene is from the anime when the guys were in camp training before the fight with Rikkaidai with slight changes. Thanks to whoever's still reading and reviewing~! RxR **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Normal Day? NOT! <strong>

Ryoma and Sakuno finally got home to their dorm after the 'stalker' incident (Sengoku: I'm not a stalker!). They parted ways and went to do their personal business. Sakuno decided that she'll go help whoever's cooking their dinner tonight. It just so happens that Tomoka was the assigned cook for the night. Since they're both girls, they then talked about whatever girls talk about while they prepare dinner.

"Ahhh!" Tomoka suddenly shouted that made Sakuno almost cut her finger with the knife she was holding.

"What's wrong, Tomo-chan?" Sakuno worriedly asked even if it was Tomoka's fault that she almost cut her finger off.

"I forgot to put soap in the guys' bathroom."

"I'll bring the soap there then." Sakuno offered with a smile and proceeded to leave. Tomoka shouted a "Thank you!" first before Sakuno completely disappeared.

"Ooops. I forgot to tell her that Momoshiro-senpai's in the bath right now." Tomoka's background darkened. "Oh well!" But Tomoka didn't mind it at all. What kind of friend are you? She might get raped you know! Oh nevermind. This is Momo we're talking about. Anyway, back to the story!

So Sakuno is now seen skipping happily to the bathroom. Not knowing of the possible things that'll happen by just bringing a soap to the bathroom. Upon reaching the bathroom, Sakuno, without thinking, opened the bathroom without knocking. There she saw Momo almost taking off his shorts! Well good thing he isn't completely naked yet that might scar Sakuno for life. Well Sakuno's already scarred since she already saw Kaidoh naked but only for a minute. Sakuno widened her eyes and blushed.

"Woah!" Momo blushed and pulled his shorts up. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I-I-I'm sorry M-Momoshiro-senpai! I-I just came to bring the soap since Tomo-chan forgot to put it. I'm sorry I came in without knocking!" Sakuno forcefully gave the soap to Momo, closed the door and ran back to the kitchen. Ooh, Tomoka's gonna get some scolding.

~xoxoxoxo~

"Tomo-chan! You didn't tell me someone was using the bathroom!" Sakuno pouted.

"Sorry! I forgot, I forgot." Tomoka laughed. "I bet you didn't knock on the door before entering."

"Th-that's right." Sakuno stammered.

"Then it's your fault as well. Nyahahaha." Tomoka really loves to tease Sakuno doesn't she.

Dinner time came and the atmosphere between Momo and Sakuno was so awkward that Tomoka can't help but giggle making the others look at her thinking that she was possessed or something. Sakuno can't look at Momo the same way anymore. The others are now wondering what happened to Momo that he didn't seem lively and even in front of the food, he doesn't eat like the usual gluttonous way he eats.

"Nya Momo? Do you have a fever?" Eiji was the most worried for Momo's behavior since they are partners in food trip. With Echizen.

"Huh? Ah, no, no. I'm not sick. Ahahaha." Momo nervously laughed and glanced at Sakuno's direction. Sakuno noticed this and blushed then looked down. People in the room noticed the silent interaction between the two and thought, _'Something happened between them.' _

Fuji straightforwardly asked with his teasing smile on, "Did something happen between you and Ryuzaki-chan, Momo?"

Every eye in the room looked at Fuji, shocked and thankful at his straightforwardness while Tomoka just laughed out loud. After looking at Fuji, Ryoma, who couldn't care less about what was happening, continued to eat his food.

"W-why do you ask that Fuji-senpai?" Momo practically shouted the question while Sakuno just blushed more if possible.

"You're stuttering, Momo-senpai." Ryoma said though I wonder why since I just typed above that he couldn't care less. Oh well.

"Well, since Momoshiro-senpai and Sakuno wouldn't talk about it, maybe I'll just tell the story. Although I only know a few things." Tomoka offered with her smug smile.

Every eye now went to look at Tomoka. Curious, anticipated and anxious eyes. Sakuno couldn't take the embarrassment and excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"So what happened?"

"I forgot to put soap in the guys' bathroom earlier so Sakuno offered to do it but I forgot to tell that Momoshiro-senpai is in so Sakuno entered without knocking. I don't know what Sakuno saw though or what happened after but I bet it was very awkward." Tomoka laughed. Most people snickered while some worried over the fact.

"I-I was still wearing my shorts when she came in though! So she saw nothing!" Momo defended himself.

"Eh? That's no fun." Eiji pouted. "You should've showed her your all!"

"Eiji!" Oishi warned.

"Kikumaru! 20 laps around the dorm!" Tezuka, who was actually interested in Tomoka's story, ordered poor Eiji.

"Nya! That's no good! I can't run after I just ate you know. I don't want to puke." Eiji pouted. The rest just sweatdropped.

"I think I lost my appetite." Momo muttered.

~xoxoxoxo~

Sakuno was peacefully lying in her bed, trying to sleep. Although, she couldn't sleep. Not until she solves the problem between her and Momo. There must always be peace in the dorm! So with that, Sakuno walked out the door of her room only in her pajamas. But she noticed that someone was standing in front of her blocking her way. It was Momo whose hand looks like he was about to knock on Sakuno's door.

"Ah gomen! Did I wake you up? Although I haven't knocked yet so it's impossible to wake you up. What was I thinking?" Momo facepalmed. Sakuno just stared, shocked that Momo was thinking the same thing as her. The meeting each other idea. After a while of being shocked, Sakuno laughed.

"Eh? Why are you laughing?"

"I was thinking of meeting you but you came to see me first." Sakuno smiled at Momo. "I wanted to apologize properly for what happened earlier."

"I wanted to apologize too." Momo scratched the back of his head.

"No more awkward moments between us from now on right?"

"Yeah."

~xoxoxoxo~

Ryoma twitched. _'What the fuck is this guy doing here?' _It was an early morning and apparently, a visitor came and Ryoma was forcefully asked to open the door. But after opening the door and seeing the person behind the door, it brought him to what is happening now.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma glared.

"Hi! Hi! I came to see the cute girl I'm following yesterday. Not STALKING." Apparently again, Sengoku was the one behind the door. Now I wonder how he knew where they were living.

"No. And following and stalking is quite similar depending on the person which, in your case, is stalking." Ryoma closed the door but Sengoku stuck his foot to prevent him from closing the door. Ryoma glared harder. And pushed the door close harder.

"Ryoma-kun, what are you doing?" Sakuno came from around the corner, worried why Ryoma was taking too long to answer the door. She was thinking stuff like _'What if he got kidnapped or murdered or got pranked or...' _so she went to check on Ryoma. What a worrywart.

"Ah~ My princess!" Sengoku said after hearing the voice of the girl he was following. Not stalking as he said.

"The stalker!" Sakuno shrieked.

"NO! I am not a stalker! I was just merely following you." Sengoku defended himself.

"Isn't it the same?" Sakuno blinked.

"Told you so." Ryoma muttered. "Now put away your smelly foot or I'll crush it using this door."

"Hey! I just came by to apologize to my dear princess."

"Whose princess?" Ryoma twitched.

"My princess."

"No. So get out."

"Wait Ryoma-kun. Sengoku-san wants to apologize and I want to forgive him. I mean he didn't really do anything bad. I was just startled when he held my hand all of a sudden." Sakuno blushed and played with the hem of her skirt. Ryoma just sighed and opened the door.

"Well my dear princess." Sengoku started.

"Please, my name is Ryuzaki Sakuno. 'My dear princess' is a little embarrassing." Sakuno blushed harder.

"And she's not YOUR princess." Ryoma butted in clearly emphasizing the word 'your'.

"Well Sakuno-chan!"

"Don't get too familiar." Ryoma butted in again.

"Stop interrupting my speech!"

"Sakuno-san, I apologize deeply within my heart for FOLLOWING, not STALKING, you. Like I said last time, I was attracted to you." Sengoku's head was bowed while saying his speech and you can clearly see the emphasizing on the words, 'following' and 'stalking'.

"That wasn't what you said." Ryoma butted in again, again. "You said you were attracted to her cute and kissable mouth."

"No I said I was attracted to her cute and kissable lips."

Ryoma stared at Sengoku. I mean if you know your lines, why change your reason?

"I forgive you Sengoku-san." Sakuno smiled. Sengoku blushed and fainted from happiness after seeing her heavenly smile. Ryoma twitched and kicked Sengoku until he was outside and closed the door.

"Is that okay? He fainted. We should help him and let him rest inside." Sakuno, being the worrywart, worriedly asked.

"No. He's okay there." Ryoma started to walk away continuing whatever he was doing before the interruption. "And don't open the door if he uses the doorbell again."

Sakuno sweatdropped but nodded nevertheless. Sakuno started walking toward the kitchen when she saw Kaidoh crouched in the corner of the hallway. Being the worrywart, Sakuno approached him worriedly thinking if he was hurt, had a stomachache, sick or something.

"Kaidoh-senpai? Are you okay?" Kaidoh turned his head to look at Sakuno, shock was clearly seen on his face. Sakuno blinked and slightly tilted her head wondering why Kaidoh seem so shocked. Sakuno then noticed a slight movement near Kaidoh and when she saw what it was, she finally realized the situation.

"Kaidoh-senpai loves cats?" Sakuno pointed out.

"No! Who would like them?" Kaidoh stood up suddenly and shouted while blushing. It seems that Kaidoh was playing with the cat that's why he was crouched there. Sakuno crouched and carefully carried the cat.

"It's cute." Sakuno smiled. "What's his name?"

"Karupin. He's Echizen's cat." Kaidoh said while looking away.

"I see." Sakuno said while smiling at Karupin. She looks really happy cuddling the cat.

"Aren't you scared of me? I just shouted at you. Naturally, people would run away when I shout. Even if I was just looking at them, they would run away." Kaidoh muttered with his bangs covering his eyes.

"I'm not scared of you. Everyone in this dorm is nice and I see you get along with Momoshiro-senpai and I heard that cats have instincts that they could tell a bad person from a good person but Karupin-chan didn't run away from you so you must be a good person. If you are a good person, then there's no use running away from you." Sakuno explained while still playing with Karupin. Kaidoh was slightly touched at Sakuno's words and blushed.

"Whatever." Kaidoh walked away blushing and Sakuno stood up to watch him leave. "And I don't get along with that baka peach!" Sakuno blinked and giggled.

~xoxoxoxo~

"Tomo-chan's such a slave driver." Sakuno pouted. Tomoka just ordered Sakuno to bring Ryoma's newly washed and dried clothes to his room.

_'Ryoma-kun's clothes smell good.' _Sakuno closed her eyes and sniffed Ryoma's clothes then realization struck her. _'NO! I look like a pervert smelling clothes like what I'm doing now.' _

Upon reaching Ryoma's room, Sakuno was about to knock on the door but she noticed she can't use her hands since she was carrying Ryoma's clothes without a basket. She can't drop his clothes on the floor then knock since the clothes would get dirty again. Sakuno sweatdropped, _'Now what?'_. Eiji was passing by when he saw Sakuno in her current predicament.

"Hello Sakuno-chan~! You wanted to return ochibi's clothes but can't because your hands are full right?" Eiji cheekily said.

"Hai!" _'Kikumaru-senpai, you're such a lifesaver.' _Sakuno felt like crying tears of joy seeing Eiji.

"I'll help you nya!" Eiji offered but a suspicious and evil smile was on his face. Sakuno had a bad feeling about this. Suddenly, Eiji opened the door so hard that the door slammed in the wall when it opened. Sakuno's background darkened. _'Oh no! What if Ryoma-kun's changing and what happened between Momoshiro-senpai and me will happen again only this time it's Ryoma-kun!' _Eiji ran away, not wanting to face Ryoma's wrath leaving Sakuno in yet another predicament. But when Sakuno looked inside, she saw Ryoma cuddling Karupin and Ryoma was looking at her with a shocked face. Ryoma dropped Karupin. Luckily, since Karupin was a cat, he was safe.

"So Ryoma-kun loves cats too." Sakuno muttered. Apparently, Ryoma heard it.

"Didn't you know you need to knock first before entering." Ryoma twitched but he kept calm and he controlled his tone of voice that it didn't look like he was angry.

"I-I'm sorry Ryoma-kun! I was outside your door but couldn't knock since I'm carrying your clothes and Kikumaru-senpai came and helped me but he opened the door suddenly. I know it's bad to blame it at people so punish me instead." Sakuno blurted out the words while bowing. Good thing the clothes didn't fall off.

"Why would I punish you? And somehow I believe your excuse since it's very likely that Kikumaru-senpai would do that." A vein popped on Ryoma's head. _'I'll kill him later. Wait, earlier didn't she say 'too'?' _

"Hey, what did you mean when you said that I love cats 'too'?"

"Oh that. I saw Kaidoh-senpai earlier and he was playing with Karupin. He looked really absorbed playing with Karupin that he didn't notice I was behind him." Sakuno smiled at the memory.

Ryoma smirked evilly. "Now I know why Karupin is sometimes missing."

"Huh?" Sakuno blinked.

"No, it's nothing." Ryoma walked towards Sakuno and took his clothes from her. "Thanks for bringing these. Sorry for the trouble." Sakuno blushed. She can't help it! Ryoma look so cute and hot and cool and sexy especially saying those words. Sakuno without saying a word walked away in a daze and Ryoma just stared at her wondering what happened to her. "Is she sick?"

Sakuno entered her room and closed the door. She leaned on it and slid down. _'My face always feels so hot when I see Ryoma-kun. I-I wonder why?'_ Sakuno closed her eyes thinking if she's sick or something.

**TBC**


	4. In this rainy day

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT. **

**A/N: Thanks to the readers and reviewers. Sorry if I'm slow in uploading, I was rewatching Yakitate Japan and there are also exams coming up but it doesn't really matter. I don't study at all :P **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: In this rainy day<strong>

"Kikumaru-senpai, are you still not done yet?" Sakuno worriedly asked while knocking on the bathroom door. "We're gonna be late for school." Eiji was the one assigned to accompany Sakuno to school for the day. Unfortunately, Eiji was having too much fun brushing his teeth that he couldn't care less about the time.

"I'm almost done nya~" Eiji said with a garbled voice. After awhile, Eiji finally got out of the bathroom, grabbed Sakuno's hand and ran off.

"We're gonna be late! Ittekimasu!" Eiji panicked.

_'He only noticed that now?' _Sakuno sweatdropped.

They arrived at school on time and both stopped and tried to catch their breaths first. Eiji was still holding Sakuno's hands and Sakuno noticed this and blushed.

"Uhm...Kikumaru-senpai.." Sakuno stuttered feeling uncomfortable holding hands with a guy. Eiji just innocently blinked at her and Sakuno blushed even more. "Y-your hand." Eiji looked at their hands and suddenly let go.

"Ah! Gomen, gomen. You must've been uncomfortable with that." Eiji apologized while scratching his chin and with a small blush on his face.

_'Kikumaru-senpai is really nice.' _Sakuno smiled at the thought.

~xoxoxoxo~

Time skip to dismissal time, Sakuno walks to the tennis courts to wait for the regulars to finish practice and walk home with Eiji. But upon reaching the courts, she saw a large crowd gathered.

"What's going on there?" Sakuno being the worrywart she is, panicked and thought stuff that someone got into an accident but she noticed that the crowd aren't people from school. The people were wearing suits like what reporters wear and some are wearing different school uniforms. She was walking while trying to peek in the tennis courts and didn't notice the guy she's gonna bump into. The guy also didn't notice Sakuno for his eyes were covered by his headband so they bumped into each other. Sakuno fell to the ground and the guy raised his headband back to normal and bowed.

"Gomen, gomen desu! Hontoni Gomen desu!" The guy bowed and his headband fell to his eyes again. Sakuno stood up and sweatdropped at the guy.

"I-It's okay."

The guy raised his headband again and explained, "I'm really sorry desu. It happens a lot. I was walking when my headband fell and I bumped into you desu. I'm really sorry desu."

"It's okay now. You can stop apologizing." Sakuno sweatdropped. "By the way, what's going on in the courts?"

"Oh since there's a tournament next week, scouts came to Seigaku to observe. I'm one of them desu. I'm Dan Taichi from Yamabuki desu. It's nice to meet you."

"Ah I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno. Oh I think I heard Yamabuki before." Sakuno put a finger under her chin as if thinking of something deep. Then a lightbulb popped out. "Ah! Sengoku-san is from Yamabuki as well right?"

"Eh? You know Sengoku-senpai desu?" Dan looked shocked and amazed that his pervert of a senpai is known.

"Hai. He followed me and Ryoma-kun while we were heading home then after that, he visited our dorm and apologized. I wonder how he knows where we live." Sakuno's background darkened after thinking that Sengoku must have followed them until they reached the dorm. Dan sweatdropped.

"I'm sorry if Sengoku-senpai was bothering you desu. He's always like that. But he's a really nice guy desu."

"Yeah. I figured as much." Sakuno smiled. Dan blushed and started to leave after saying he'll go observe courts leaving Sakuno alone. Sakuno then sat on the grass and waited. Sakuno started to get bored waiting for practice to finish and she can't even get near the courts to watch them since there's so many people gathering around.

"Shiraishi said Koshimae's supposed to be here." Sakuno heard someone mutter. She looked around and saw that it was a red-haired boy. The red haired boy noticed Sakuno staring at him and skipped happily towards her.

"Hello! I'm Tooyama Kintaro! Yoroshiku! Yoroshiku!" Kintaro happily greeted.

"I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno." Sakuno blinked. She was a little surprised that some random stranger would introduce himself to her.

"Shiraishi told me that Koshimae's here. Do you know where he is?" Kintaro crossed his arms like a child and closed his eyes to make it look like he was thinking.

"Koshimae? Eto, you mean Echizen? He's over there." Sakuno pointed towards the crowd of people covering the tennis courts.

"Awaa! It's gonna be hard getting past that crowd of people." Kintaro said while his hand was on his forehead in a look out position.

"Yeah, that's why I'm just sitting here waiting for them to finish." Sakuno sighed. Kintaro felt bad leaving a bored girl alone so he sat beside her.

"Then I'll stay with you till they're finished as well!" Sakuno blushed at this and started to play with the hem of her skirt.

"Th-thank you. But won't you get bored?"

"Then let's talk about some things!" Kintaro suggested with a smile.

"But I don't have much to say." Sakuno buried her face on her knees embarrassed.

"Then I'll be the one talking. Did you know? Me and Koshimae tied on a one-point match when we were in first year middle school." Kintaro started.

"Sugoi!" Sakuno was now amazed and her position was on all fours facing Kintaro. With their close proximity, Kintaro can't help but blush. Sakuno noticed that Kintaro stopped talking and noticed their positions. Sakuno immediately backed away.

"Sorry! It must've been uncomfortable." Sakuno apologized.

"Huh? Ah no! I don't know why but it was a nice feeling being near you." Kintaro scratched his head while blushing. After realizing what he just said, he messed up his hair with both hands and shook his head. "Ah! What am I saying?" Sakuno blinked and just laughed naively and tried to get back to topic.

"You and Ryoma-kun must be great friends and rivals as well."

"Yeah!" Kintaro grinned but after awhile he frowned. "Although I'm kind of tired being compared with Koshimae. We're in the same year, same age, and we also tied in that one-point match and every other unofficial match we have. People only know me as someone who tied against Koshimae or Koshimae's counterpart. It's kinda sad." Kintaro sadly smiled.

"I-I never thought of you like that. Because you are you and Ryoma-kun is Ryoma-kun. The two of you are different. And besides, your attitudes are completely different." Sakuno laughed, "Ryoma-kun is the serious type and you're the carefree type." With what Sakuno said, Kintaro can't help but smile brightly.

"I love you!" Kintaro blurted. Sakuno was dumbfounded and the both of them noticed a presence standing in front of them. They both look to see it was...

"R-Ryoma-kun/Koshimae!" Sakuno and Kintaro chorused. Ryoma was slightly shocked but composed himself right after and he stared at Kintaro with indifference. Although, Kintaro felt something off in his stare. Kintaro then remembered what he said earlier.

"AH! I didn't mean love as a lover. I meant love as a friend. You misunderstood Koshimae!" Kintaro flailed his hands in front of him and shook his head and as if scared of Ryoma.

"Why are you explaining that to me?" Ryoma asked with a stoic face. "I really don't care what your relationship is. I'm just here to say that Kikumaru-senpai's at the gate waiting for-" Ryoma was cut off when Sakuno suddenly stood up and left. Ryoma and Kintaro watched her leave.

"Did I say something?" Ryoma blinked. Kintaro just watched Sakuno leave and realized something. _'Sa-chan likes Koshimae.' _

~xoxoxoxo~

Meanwhile, Sakuno was walking towards the school gate. She was disappointed with Ryoma's reaction earlier. _'Ryoma-kun no baka. But, I shouldn't be blaming him. His reaction just shows that he doesn't care one bit about me.' _Sakuno sighed.

"Oi! Sakuno-chan!" Sakuno looked up and saw Eiji waving at her from afar. "Where've you been? I was looking for you but I didn't see you. I even asked ochibi to help me look for you."

"Oh I was sitting somewhere near the tennis courts. I wonder why you didn't see me. Well, let's go home." Sakuno smiled. Eiji sensed something weird with the smile Sakuno showed.

While walking home, they suddenly felt rain droplets. "Nya? Weather forecasts really can't be trusted. They said it would be sunny." Eiji complained. The rain then got harder and Eiji sweatdropped. "Did the rain get mad at me or something? Anyway, let's find shelter first." Sakuno nodded and luckily they were near a waiting shed.

"The rain is so depressing nya." Eiji said and looked at Sakuno but then he blushed and looked glanced at Sakuno's face and saw her gaze was far away. _'It seems Sakuno-chan didn't notice yet.' _Eiji sweatdropped. He took off his blazer and put it on Sakuno's shoulders. Sakuno flinched and looked at Eiji questioningly. "I-it's see-through." Eiji explained and blushed. Sakuno looked at her clothes and blushed. Some parts of her body that weren't covered by the girl's uniform blazer were see-through. She quickly put on Eiji's blazer properly.

"Th-thank you." Sakuno bowed her head out of embarrassment.

"By the way Sakuno-chan. Is there something troubling you? You don't seem like your usual self." Eiji sheepishly asked.

_'Kikumaru-senpai noticed that?' _Sakuno looked at Eiji while blushing, "I-it's okay. I'm fine now." Sakuno smiled and sweatdropped, _'If I tell Kikumaru-senpai, I'm sure he'll tell it to the world. Besides, seeing him notice my feelings means that he cares for me. It's enough for me to see one person care enough.' _

~xoxoxoxo~

Later that night, Sakuno walked towards Fuji's room to return his clothes. Earlier, Fuji was passing by the waiting shed and shared his umbrella with her and Eiji. But the umbrella was too small and Fuji was the unlucky one to be rained on. So Sakuno volunteered to wash and dry Fuji's clothes as thanks.

_Knock knock _

"Fuji-senpai?"

"Ah come in." Sakuno opened the door and was shocked to see Fuji without a shirt. Sakuno jawdropped and blushed.

"Sorry! I-I-I-I j-j-ust c-came to return your clothes!" Sakuno closed her eyes and raised the basket of clothes to give to Fuji. Fuji then had this sudden urge to tease Sakuno.

"I didn't know you want to see me naked this badly, Ryuzaki-chan." Fuji smiled a teasing smile.

Sakuno blushed even redder and pouted, "Mou! You were the one who said to come in."

Fuji laughed gently and said, "It's a joke. Sorry, I just wanted to tease you." Fuji wore his shirt and took his clothes from Sakuno. "Thank you." Fuji opened his eyes and his eyes wore this gentle look that Sakuno can't help but stare at them and think how beautiful they are.

"Ryuzaki-chan's stare make me want to blush."

"Mou! Stop teasing me Fuji-senpai." Sakuno snapped back to reality and pouted.

~xoxoxoxo~

The next day, Tomoka asked Sakuno a favor to go shopping. Tomoka wanted Ryoma to go with her but Sakuno declined that. Sakuno still isn't ready to face Ryoma with her usual self yet. So Oishi was the one to accompany Sakuno that day.

With Oishi and Sakuno, it was a peaceful walk to the supermarket when suddenly...

"Kyaa!" Sakuno tripped on something. Or someone.

"Are you okay, Ryuzaki-san? Did you get hurt? Is there a wound? We should treat it immediately if you have." Oishi, being the mother hen he is, his worry is far greater than anyone. Sakuno sweatdropped.

"I'm fine Oishi-senpai." Sakuno then noticed she was sitting on something. Or someone. She looked down and saw a sleeping person underneath her! Sakuno immediately stood up and she and Oishi stared at the person with a what-the-fuck-are-you-doing-sleeping-in-this-kind-of-place look. After moments of staring, Oishi finally identified the person.

"Isn't he Akutagawa Jirou of Hyotei?"

"Who?" Sakuno blinked.

"Akutagawa Jirou. We battled with his team when we were in middle school. He has an interesting attitude." Oishi sweatdropped. Sakuno agreed somewhat since she already saw how interesting he was by sleeping in the middle of the road like this. Jirou stirred and it seems that he was about to wake up. But when he did woke up, he suddenly hugged Sakuno! Oishi had this shocked look on his face while Sakuno fainted because of too much blood in her head.

What will this meeting bring?

**TBC**


	5. Sakuno's First Kiss?

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT . **

**A/N: Thank you to the readers and reviewers. As you've noticed, this is now a Ryosaku fic. Eventhough I already decided it would be Ryosaku from the start :P RxR~ **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Sakuno's First Kiss? <strong>

Sakuno woke up, remembering she fainted earlier. Why did she faint again? Oh right, this Jirou guy suddenly hugged her and she blushed so much she fainted. Sakuno shook her head and noticed she was in the burger joint. She saw a plastic bag with first aid stuff in it.

"You're awake?" Oishi asked. He was sitting across Sakuno with a worried look on his face. "You suddenly fainted and I had to carry you but I thought that Osakada-san would kill me literally if I brought you back while unconscious so I decided to let you rest here in the joint instead. Sorry."

"No! It's okay Oishi-senpai. I'm the one who should apologize. I caused you so much trouble." Sakuno bowed embarrassed and she noticed a bandage on her knee. She stared at it and Oishi noticed.

"When you tripped, it seemed you didn't notice you wounded your knee. I treated it for you." Oishi smiled motherly.

"Thank you very much senpai." Sakuno smiled thankfully at Oishi. She then noticed that the Jirou guy is gone and she can't help asking, "Eto, what happened to the guy earlier?"

"Akutagawa-san? He's right there on the counter buying food, he said he's gonna treat us. He was also the one who bought the first aid."

"He's a nicer guy than I thought." Sakuno said while looking at Jirou. Jirou was finished ordering their food and was walking towards them with the tray. When Jirou saw Sakuno looking at him, he started to run towards them so fast that the food on the tray almost fell and the drinks almost spilled. Oishi worriedly stood up so that he can catch the food or drinks that would fall. Jirou reached their seats, dropped the tray on the table and bowed in front of Sakuno. Sakuno sweatdropped.

"I'm really, really sorry! I thought you were Maru-chan!" Jirou bowed over and over and over again. Sakuno's sweatdrop grew bigger as she was reminded of someone as hyper in the name of Eiji.

_'Maru-chan?' _Oishi sweatdropped.

"It's okay. Thank you for treating us and for buying the first aid. That's enough of an apology for me." Sakuno smiled. Jirou's eyes brightened up and his hyperactiveness just reached maximum.

"Sugoi! You're so nice! I wish Ato-chi and Kaba-chi and every member of Hyoutei were as nice as you!"

_'Ato-chi and Kaba-chi?' _This time, it was Sakuno's turn to sweatdrop. Jirou sat beside Sakuno and started to eat his burgers while talking about random things of how he met Marui, his life in Hyoutei and whatsoever. Oishi and Sakuno can't help but listen to him since he has this cute, innocent eyes sparkling at them while he was telling his story. Just then, someone took a bite out of Jirou's burger and that stopped Jirou from talking. Jirou looked at the suspect of stealing his burger with teary puppy eyes but his expression soon turned into a happy expression.

"Maru-chan!" Jirou shouted and glomped Marui.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that and don't glomp me! We look like some homosexual couple." Marui exclaimed while trying to push Jirou away from him. "By the way, isn't this the egghead at Seigaku?" Marui rudely said and his gaze turned to the girl beside Jirou. "Is...this your girlfriend, Jirou?" Marui asked with obvious shock written in his face.

"Egghead?" "No! Akutagawa-san's not my boyfriend!" Oishi and Sakuno said simultaneously. Marui blew a bubble from his bubble gum and smirked behind the bubble.

"Maru-chan! How could you say she's my girlfriend! You're the only one for me Maru-chan!" Jirou cried while glomping Marui again.

"What the heck are you saying? Are you on drugs?" Marui popped his bubble and tried to push Jirou away. Again. "And stop calling me Maru-chan!"

"I didn't know you two have that kind of relationship." Oishi commented then his face turned into a sad expression. _'It's time for revenge for calling me an egghead.' _Oishi can hold grudges as well huh. "It might be hard to have this kind of relationship while on different teams. One day, you two will have to face in a match and with your feelings for each other, it will be hard to make a decision to what to fight for." Oishi was on drama mode, obviously teasing the two.

"What?" Marui shouted while still trying to push Jirou away. Then he noticed Oishi trying hard not to laugh. A vein popped on Marui's head. _'Two can play at that game!' _Marui pushed Jirou extra hard and fixed himself back up to start this game. His face changed into a smug one and started talking to Oishi while Jirou was back in his seat with eyes swirling. Sakuno worried over him and ignored Oishi and Marui's 'game'.

"Well aren't you lucky to be on the same team as Kikumaru. This way, you two won't have to fight it out and you two are always together. You two even live in the same dorms. I wonder what you two do during night time." Marui smirked upon seeing Oishi's shocked face.

"We're not in that kind of relationship unlike you and Akutagawa-san! And for your information, we sometimes fight each other when choosing the regulars."

"Me and Jirou aren't in that kind of relationship as well! We're-" Marui was interrupted when two random gay people appeared.

"You shouldn't deny your love for each other! Love your partner with all your heart like us!" Koharu and Yuuji, who somehow appeared in this fanfic, appeared. Oishi and Marui stared at Koharu and Yuuji with shocked faces while Sakuno just blinked. Jirou was unconscious. That push must've been too hard.

_'Where did they come from?' _Oishi and Marui thought with sweatdrops on their heads.

"Anyway, as I was saying, me and Jirou are just friends. Nothing more, nothing less." Marui closed his eyes and blew a bubble.

"Me and Eiji are the same too. We're just friends." Oishi slightly backed away at the homosexual couple.

"Oishiii! How could you say we're just friends!" Eiji, who suddenly appeared, shouted with teary eyes. "Aren't we bestfriends?"

"Eiji! What are you doing here?" Oishi and Sakuno were shocked to see Eiji suddenly appear out of nowhere. Seriously, where do they keep coming from? "And of course, we're bestfriends."

"Demo! Friends and bestfriends are different from each other." Eiji protested while the rest sweatdropped.

"Aren't they just the same?" Marui bluntly said.

"NO! They are NOT the same!" Eiji stubbornly said. Marui just stared at Eiji with a bored face.

"Whatever you say. Anyway, I'll be going now. This is just too random." Marui walked away but came back after a while. "I'll be taking Jirou with me." Marui dragged Jirou's unconscious body with swirling eyes by his shirt collar.

"Seriously, what kind of relationship do they have?" Oishi sweatdropped. "Anyway, we better get going Ryuzaki-san. Osakada-san might get angry at us for being so slow. What are you going to do Eiji?"

"I'll go with you." The three of them walked away to go shopping leaving Koharu and Yuuji.

"We only said one line after we appeared. Are we really not needed for this fanfic?" Koharu and Yuuji sighed. Seriously, I never even thought of you two appearing in this fanfic.

~xoxoxoxo~

"Oh no! I got separated from Oishi-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai." Sakuno worriedly looked around the streets. Sakuno sighed. _'Now what to do? I don't even remember how to get home. I'm so pitiful.' _Sakuno pouted. She decided to wait in her spot in case Oishi and Eiji noticed she was missing and retrace their tracks.

"No one can beat the Speed Star of Naniwa!" Someone shouted along the crowd of people. Sakuno looked to where it came from and saw a guy running fast towards her. Sakuno jawdropped. The guy also jawdropped. "Get out of the way! I can't stop running when I start!" Sakuno has slow reflexes so they bumped into each other and fell down on the ground. People around stared at them. Shocked, blushing, and giggling faces were portrayed. The guy, who was on top blushed. Apparently, Sakuno's lips were on his forehead. In short, Sakuno was kissing his forehead. Sakuno opened her eyes and when she noticed their positions, her eyes widened and she blushed. They stayed like that for awhile until the guy was pulled back by someone.

"Oshitari-san, what are you doing harassing an innocent girl?" It was a guy with a scar on his forehead that pulled this Oshitari guy away from Sakuno. Forehead scar then helped Sakuno to stand up. "Are you okay?" Sakuno, chibi faced, was teary eyed.

"My first kiss." Sakuno bawled comically. Forehead scar and this Oshitari guy sweatdropped. Forehead scar tried to comfort Sakuno.

"D-don't worry. It's not your first kiss. It wasn't on the lips anyway."

"Kenya! I told you to stay close to us and not to run!" People in yellow and green jerseys appeared.

"It's Sa-chan!" Sakuno heard Kintarou's voice and stopped crying comically and looked at the guy who called her 'Sa-chan'. "Wah! What did you do Kenya? You made Sa-chan cry!" Kintarou ran towards them.

"You know her Kin-chan?" Kenya asked. Kintarou nodded proudly. "By the way, what are you doing here Fuji Yuuta?"

"I saw you harassing a girl and with my sense of justice, I stopped by and helped." Yuuta bluntly said.

_'Sense of Justice?' _Kintarou, Kenya and the rest sweatdropped.

"Ryuzaki-san/Sakuno-chan!" Oishi and Eiji finally came back running with worried looks on their faces. They reached Sakuno and the rest and looked shock on the people crowding around her.

"Eh? Shitenhouji and Fuji Yuuta? W-what are you doing with our kouhai?" Oishi blinked.

"Ano ne! Kenya stole Sa-chan's first kiss!" Kintarou blurted in a cute but angry voice. Thunder boomed behind Oishi and Eiji as their still shocked faces turned even more shocked.

"C-Can I kill him, Oishi?" Eiji whispered to Oishi.

"No, you can't." Oishi whispered back. Then Yuuta added something to Kintarou's report.

"And Oshitari-san won't get off your kouhai for awhile." Oishi twitched.

"I'll kill him." Oishi whispered in a deadly manner. Eiji sweatdropped.

"Don't. You just stopped me from killing him earlier."

"What's more is she made your kouhai cry." Yuuta reported in a bored voice. Kenya sweatdropped from the accuses that was thrown at him.

"Can I kill you Kenya?" Kintarou smiled evilly at Kenya.

"Of course you can't!" Then Shiraishi said something that really made them want to kill Kenya.

"It must've been ecstacy for Kenya since his face was so near to the poor girl's chest." Oishi, Eiji, and Kintarou's face turned into full murder mode.

Their thoughts synced and only one sentence voiced in their hearts and mind, _'LET'S KILL HIM!'_ Kenya felt an aura with killing intent near him so he bowed his head and apologized to Sakuno over and over again.

"Apologizing won't do Kenya-chan." Eiji shrugged and shook his head. "First kisses are very special especially to fragile girls like Sakuno-chan." The rest nodded.

Kenya and Yuuta sweatdropped. _'What happened wasn't even called a first kiss.' _

While the rest were talking about first kisses, Shiraishi tried to comfort Sakuno by sharing his handkerchief. He laid his hand out with the handkerchief and Sakuno stared at it.

"I have my own handkerchief and besides I'm not crying anymore." Sakuno innocently said and Shiraishi's cool form cracked.

_'Well that was a failure.' _Shiraishi sighed.

~xoxoxoxo~

"Tadaima!" Oishi, Eiji and Sakuno finally returned home. The sun was already setting when they came back. They then heard loud footsteps coming towards them and when you take a look at the corner, you would feel a deadly aura around it. Oishi and Eiji gulped and their faces painted with fear.

"WHAT THE HECK TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Tomoka shouted using her loud voice. Oishi and Eiji flinched while Sakuno seems to not be bothered and just walked straight to her room. "Did something happen?" Oishi and Eiji sighed in relief as they were saved from Tomoka's wrath. They then started to tell the story to Tomoka.

"EHHH? Sakuno's first kiss was stolen?" Tomoka screeched. It was so loud that Sakuno heard it from her room and she sweatdropped. Ryoma who passed by Tomoka and the others heard it very clearly. So clearly that he had to cover his ears.

"Could you not speak so loud?" Ryoma said. Eiji and Tomoka panicked. Ryoma tilted his head slightly, confused at their reactions. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Ah no, it's nothing!" Tomoka sweatdropped.

"Demo ochibi, aren't you disappointed?" Eiji asked. "Sakuno-chan's first kiss was just stolen. Don't you wish it would've been you?"

"Why would I be disappointed? I don't really care about first kisses and stuff." Ryoma shrugged and walked back to his room. Tomoka, Oishi and Eiji just stared at Ryoma as he walked away.

"How interesting." Fuji, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere commented. Tomoka, Oishi and Eiji literally jumped in shock.

"Fujiko/Fuji-senpai/Fuji!" They shouted. Fuji just smiled innocently at them.

"What's interesting Fuji-senpai?" Fuji put his finger on his lips as if hushing them and they did. They then heard a door slam. They all flinched except Fuji.

"W-was that Echizen?" Oishi worriedly asked. Fuji just nodded. Eiji and Tomoka grinned stupidly with a hint of evilness in them.

"So he IS affected after all."

**TBC**


	6. Let's go to Rikkaidai!

**Chapter Six: Let's go to Rikkaidai! **

It was another nice morning. The sun is shining, the birds are singing and the best part of it is, there are no guys screaming. Sakuno got out of bed, changed her clothes and walked out the door. When she walked by the guys' bathroom, the door suddenly opened and out came Eiji with teary eyes. Sakuno's eyes widened and she worriedly asked if Eiji was okay.

"Waaah! My toothpaste is all gone!" Eiji wailed and rolled on the floor crying like a child.

"It's just toothpaste, Kikumaru-senpai." Sakuno said, trying to comfort Eiji.

"It's not JUST toothpaste! It's the tastiest, most expensive and is the best toothpaste in the world!" While Eiji was explaining to Sakuno the preciousness of his toothpaste and the memories with it, Ryoma walked by and glanced at Eiji and smirked. Eiji noticed it and his eyes widened.

"Ochibi! You meanie! You were the one who used my toothpaste! Give me back my toothpaste!" Eiji ran after Ryoma in which Ryoma also ran away from Eiji. Sakuno stared at the scene and remembered the time when Eiji suddenly opened the door to Ryoma's room to help Sakuno. Maybe using Eiji's toothpaste was his punishment. Ryoma's so grudgeful. Sakuno's thoughts were interrupted when someone called her name.

"Ryuzaki-chan, I'm your company to school for the day. Are you ready?" It was Momo who said that. Sakuno nodded and followed Momo outside.

Outside, Momo asked Sakuno to wait for him for awhile then he went at the back. Sakuno obediently waited for him and when he returned, Momo was riding a bike.

"We're riding a bike to school?" Sakuno asked. Momo nodded cheerfully.

"Don't worry. It's 100 percent safe." Momo assured until he said, "I think." Sakuno rode on the back seat and wrapped her arms around Momo's waist. Sakuno blushed at their close proximity and when Momo started pedaling, Sakuno wrapped her arms around tighter. Ryoma watched them leave from the window with an indescribable expression on his face but when looking at his fist, it was clenched real tight.

~xoxoxoxo~

It was a pleasant feeling. Feeling the wind on your face. Sakuno closed her eyes to feel the sensation more and completely forgot that she was practically hugging a guy. Momo suddenly stopped and Sakuno opened her eyes to see what happened.

"Yo Tachibana-imouto!" Momo greeted someone. Sakuno peeked from behind Momo and saw a girl with short hair that was clipped on the sides. She was a cute girl. _'Is she Momoshiro-senpai's girlfriend?' _

"I told you, my name is Ann." Ann pouted and noticed Sakuno behind Momo and her arms wrapped around him. Sakuno also noticed Ann staring at her arms and she quickly let go and jumped off the bike. Momo looked at Sakuno with a confused face.

Sakuno bowed her head and said, "Momoshiro-senpai's accompanying me to school. I'm not trying to steal your boyfriend." Momo and Ann looked at Sakuno with a shocked face. Then they both blushed.

"W-what are you talking about Ryuzaki-chan!" "No! You're completely mistaken!" Momo and Ann simultaneously said. Sakuno blinked.

"Oh I see." Sakuno nervously laughed, embarrassed that she blurted those things out. She jumped back on the back seat with a huge blush on her face.

"By the way, this is Ryuzaki Sakuno. She transferred to our dorm some time ago." Momo introduced and then added with a teasing grin on his face, "She's Echizen's girlfriend." Sakuno blushed and denied it. Ann just laughed lightly and introduced herself as well.

"Well, I'm gonna be late for school. See you Momoshiro-kun, Sakuno-chan." Ann waved while walking away and Momo and Sakuno also went their way to school. Ann stopped walking when Momo and Sakuno already left and looked back.

"Boyfriend huh." Ann muttered and blushed upon realizing what the heck she was thinking. She shook her head to get rid of the blush and continued on her way to school.

~xoxoxoxo~

At the tennis practice after class, Sakuno, once again, waited for the regulars to finish. Then she noticed a guy in a different school uniform walking towards the court while scratching his head.

He was muttering stuff like, "I can't believe I fell asleep on the bus again. I landed on Seigaku again too. Talk about deja vu." Kirihara noticed Sakuno looking at him strangely and he blinked. "What are you looking at?" Sakuno flinched and stood up.

"I'm sorry for staring. I-I was just wondering about your uniform."

"I'm from Rikkaidai. Well I don't need to explain myself how I got here since I know you heard it already."

Eiji and Ryoma were having a practice match. Ryoma hit the ball to Eiji and he suddenly noticed Sakuno and Kirihara talking to each other. Eiji was about to hit the ball back but he saw Ryoma looking elsewhere. By the phrase, 'Curiosity killed the cat', Eiji looked to where Ryoma was looking and failed to return the ball and it hit him straight in the face.

"Eiji!"

Ryoma snapped back to reality and glanced at Eiji. "...Why are you lying over there?" Eiji vein popped and shouted at Ryoma.

"It's your fault ochibi! If you weren't staring at Sakuno-chan, I wouldn't have been hit!" The people on the tennis court started murmuring things and even Sakuno and Kirihara heard it. Sakuno blushed as soon as she heard Ryoma was staring at her.

_'Heh... So this girl is Echizen's girlfriend?' _Kirihara smirked. While Kirihara was thinking of evil plans to make Ryoma jealous, the Seigaku regulars started to approach them.

"What are you doing here, Kirihara?" Momo asked. Kirihara glared at Momo because he was interrupting his ingenious plans. Momo slightly backed away. _'Did I say something?' _

"I fell asleep on the bus and ended up here again. Anyone wanna play a match with me?" Kirihara challenged. Oishi was about to decline since a tournament is coming next week and he can't accept any injuries on the regulars but when he was about to talk, someone interrupted him.

"Ochibi can play with you." Eiji smiled evilly. _'This is payback for my toothpaste!'_

"No. I don't want any injuries at this time. I'll have to decline your challenge Kirihara." Tezuka's voice has this I-rule-you tone in it that they can't disobey him.

"Well, let's go home Ryuzaki-chan." Momo said. They walked away and Kirihara stared at them with a shocked expression. _'She was Momoshiro's girlfriend?'_

"Nya. Ochibi's staring at Momo-chan with a jealous expression on his face." Eiji teased as second payback for his toothpaste since the first payback failed. Ryoma just ignored Eiji while Kirihara glared at Eiji.

_'Seriously! Who the heck is her boyfriend?'_ Eiji just backed away from Kirihara with a scared expression on his face since Kirihara has this scary glare at him.

~xoxoxoxo~

It was the month of December and it only means 3 things. Snow, Christmas and Love! Let's start with snow.

Seigaku was on a Christmas trip, even though it's still days away for Christmas to come. They decided on a snow mountain but an unfortunate incident happened.

"Sakuno-chan!"

"Ryuzaki-chan!"

"Ryuzaki-san!"

Sakuno got separated from the team. While the dorm members were looking for Sakuno, let's look at where Sakuno is.

"I got separated from them again." Sakuno pouted.

"At least you're not alone." Kirihara grumbled. He started remembering the incidents that happened that made them stranded in that lone cottage at the foot of the mountain.

**Flashback**

Sakuno stared down the mountain from high up. Actually, it's just a few meters high. Her background gloomed. _'I-I don't know how to ski.' _Sakuno panicked. She was only there since Tomoka dragged her up there. Tomoka left to go ski and she was now alone.

Rikkaidai were also on the mountain for a Christmas trip even if it's still days away for Christmas to come. Kirihara saw Sakuno and approached her. He lightly patted her shoulder but Sakuno tensed and that made her slip down the mountain. Kirihara panicked and grabbed Sakuno. They didn't fall and Kirihara sighed in relief but he also noticed that he was hugging Sakuno and he blushed and let her go. Sakuno blushed also but she started to slide down the mountain again and Kirihara face palmed and grabbed Sakuno again but this time they both fell off the mountain. Unfortunately, Kirihara injured his foot while they were sliding down the mountain.

"Sorry! This is all my fault. I'm sorry." Sakuno bowed over and over again. Kirihara sighed.

"Forget about that. Just leave me here and go get help." Sakuno nodded and worriedly looked back at Kirihara who, in turn just urged her to go. Sakuno opened the door but the gods must hate them for a snowstorm occurred. Kirihara's face fell.

_'Now what?'_

**End of Flashback **

_'She's a magnet for trouble. Magnet. Magnet. Magnet.' _Kirihara chanted in his mind. He was completely dismayed to be stuck in this lone cottage when he could be having fun burning the snow with his awesomeness at skiing back there. Kirihara sighed. Sakuno heard it and felt even more guilty but she completely forgot her guilt when it suddenly got colder. She hugged her knees and shivered. Kirihara glanced at her and removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. Sakuno looked up at Kirihara in which Kirihara just smiled at her.

Sakuno blushed and muttered, "Thank you." Sakuno worriedly glanced at Kirihara to see if he's cold and she noticed him rubbing his hands and rubbed the warm hands on his arms.

"Ano Kirihara-san, w-would you like to sit near me? D-don't misunderstand! I-I just read that the body is warm so you might also warm yourself and myself as well by sitting near me." Sakuno suggested while blushing. Kirihara looked at Sakuno with wide eyes and he was also blushing but he sat near her nevertheless. It would be better than dying because of the coldness.

"This really isn't working you know."

"Maybe we should get closer to each other."

Kirihara looked up, thinking for a moment. Then suddenly, he wrapped an arm around Sakuno and went closer. Sakuno blushed redder and Kirihara also blushed. Who wouldn't? They're hugging each other for god's sake! Ehem. After a while of hugging, Kirihara felt a head on his shoulder. It seems that Sakuno fell asleep. Kirihara's face softened at Sakuno's innocent face. They stayed like that until the door opened revealing the Seigaku and Rikkaidai regulars. Kirihara stared at them with a shocked face returned with the regulars' shocked faces. Until Eiji broke the silence.

"Kirihara's taking advantage of Sakuno-chan's sleeping face!"

~xoxoxoxo~

"Ano Tezuka-senpai?" Sakuno approached Tezuka after class the next day. Tezuka turned to look at Sakuno. "Uhm.. A-are you busy? I wanted to go to Rikkaidai today to return Kirihara-san's jacket and also to give this cake as thanks." Tezuka was the one assigned to accompany Sakuno for the day.

"I'm free. I'll accompany you." Sakuno brightened and nodded happily. "Thank you!"

Upon reaching the gates of Rikkaidai, Kirihara was there.

"Ah! There you are Sa-chan!" Kirihara ran towards Sakuno while Sakuno has this shocked face. _'Since when did Kirihara-san call me Sa-chan? Since when did he call my name anyway?'_ Kirihara faced Sakuno and said in a serious tone, "I love you, Sa-chan." Sakuno blushed and stuttered incoherent words while Tezuka's glasses shined. Kirihara looked at their priceless expressions and then started laughing. He reached something at the back of his head and taking it off. It turned out that it was Niou wearing a Kirihara mask.

"Puri." Niou said his trademark with a smirk.

Kirihara appeared with Marui behind Niou and smacked his senpai's head. "Please don't use me as one of your tricks Niou-senpai."

While Kirihara and Niou were arguing, Marui sniffed the air and exclaimed, "I smell cakes!" Marui ran towards Sakuno and rudely took her paper bag. He threw Kirihara's jacket on the floor and finally got a hold of the cake and ate it. Kirihara looked at Marui with a shocked face.

"Hey! That cake's supposed to be for me!" Sakuno sweatdropped at the scene while Tezuka just rubbed his temples.

Meanwhile, back at the dorm...

A guy wearing a hood stood in front of the door while throwing an orange in his hand up and down. A smirk made his way unto his face.

_'It's been a long time, Ryoma.' _

**TBC **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own POT... jk :) I don't own POT. Never have. never will. <strong>

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. You made my day and you inspire me. In this chapter, I was giggling while typing the Kirisaku scene... sheesh I'm betraying Ryosaku . Anyway RxR~**


	7. Christmas Moment

**Chapter Seven: Christmas Moment **

Sakuno and Tezuka were walking back home after their trip to Rikkaidai. It was an awkward walk for Sakuno since Tezuka is very intimidating to talk to. You'll feel inferior when walking near Tezuka. Sakuno has her head bowed and would take a glance at Tezuka once in awhile but all she sees is him looking ahead with a serious expression on his face.

Elsewhere, Aoi Kentaro, the Rokkaku freshman captain, was about to eat the ramen he ordered. He has his eyes closed as if thinking of something deep.

"Hmm..." Suddenly, he opened his eyes as if he just thought of something.

"I get to kiss a cute girl if I finish this ramen within five minutes!" After he said that, he took a glance at the clock in the ramen shop then started eating his ramen. Exactly five minutes, Kentaro placed the ramen bowl back on the table. He glanced at the clock again and smiled.

"Success! Now I'm off to find a cute girl." Kentaro ran outside the ramen shop with the shop owner yelling at him.

"You forgot to pay!"

Back with Tezuka and Sakuno, they were still awkwardly walking with each other. They passed by the ramen shop but then somebody came out from the inside and almost bumped into Sakuno but Tezuka noticed him come out and pulled Sakuno out of the way. Kentaro tried to stop but he tripped while trying to. Kentaro sat up and rubbed the back of his head then he looked up and saw Tezuka with a cute girl. Kentaro's eyes sparkled and he pulled Sakuno for a kiss but with a sudden twist of fate, his lips missed Sakuno's and instead kissed somewhere near the corner of her lips. Sakuno blushed so hard that she fainted and Tezuka's vein popped.

"What are you doing, Aoi Kentaro?" Tezuka asked with an intimidating voice and a death glare.

Kentaro felt Tezuka's deadly aura and sweatdropped, "Ah Tezuka-san, I didn't know you were here. Ahahaha." Kentaro nervously laughed while Sakuno lay on his lap unconscious. Tezuka was still glaring at Kentaro, expecting an answer to his question in which Kentaro got the message, "I made a condition earlier that I would kiss a cute girl if I finish my ramen in five minutes!" Kentaro waved his arms in front of him trying to protect himself from Tezuka's death glare. Just then, their talk was interrupted by the ramen shop owner opening the door and shouting at Kentaro to pay for the ramen.

~xoxoxoxo~

Sakuno woke up and found herself on Tezuka's back. Like usual, she blushed again.

"A-a-a-no, w-why am I on your back Tezuka-senpai?" Sakuno nervously asked.

"You fainted when Aoi kissed you." Tezuka bluntly answered. Sakuno blushed redder as she remembered what happened.

"I-I see." Another awkward silence. Then, Sakuno realized she isn't even injured so there's no need for Tezuka to carry her. "Tezuka-senpai, I can walk now since I'm awake." Tezuka also didn't notice that Sakuno doesn't even need to be carried and immediately let her walk.

"Th-thank you and sorry for the trouble, Tezuka-senpai." Sakuno bowed.

"It's my duty as your senpai." Awkward silence followed again. Sakuno wanted to get to know Tezuka more and she tried to think of a topic. She then remembered the guy who kissed her and wanted to ask what happened to him.

"Senpai, what happened to the guy earlier?" Sakuno looked away so that Tezuka wouldn't see her embarrassed face in case Tezuka didn't answer.

"I made him run laps around the town." Sakuno sighed in relief when Tezuka answered but then sweatdropped right after when she realized that Tezuka made the poor guy run laps.

"Tadaima." They finally reached the dorm and Sakuno went straight to her room. Sakuno sat on her bed and smiled.

_'Tezuka-senpai isn't so bad after all. Just intimidating.' _Sakuno leaned back to lie on her bed but then she noticed a slight bump. Then she noticed something stir underneath the sheets. Sakuno started to get scared. She got even more scared when that something sat up and stared at her. At that moment, Sakuno did what anyone would do if they were in her position.

"KYAAA!"

Everyone in the dorm flinched and instantly recognized it was Sakuno's voice. They immediately ran towards her room and Ryoma was the first one to get there. Don't get him wrong, his room is just beside Sakuno's. He opened the door wide and saw a look alike of him on top of Sakuno and that guy was holding Sakuno's mouth close.

"Oh my gosh! Ochibi grew taller and is molesting Sakuno-chan!" Eiji shouted with his hands on his mouth. Ryoma stared at him blankly.

"I'm right here Kikumaru-senpai." Eiji smiled at him brightly and then looked shocked and stared back at the guy on the bed with Sakuno and pointed with a shaking finger.

"Ochibi's doppelganger! No ochibi! Don't look! You'll die!" Eiji covered Ryoma's eyes which irritated Ryoma so much.

Meanwhile, the guy on the bed with Sakuno removed himself from the fainted Sakuno. Sakuno seems to be fainting a lot these days.

"Y-You're mistaken! I'm not trying to molest her or something! She just suddenly screamed and it urged me to cover her mouth." The guy defended himself.

"Anyway, who are you, how did you get inside and what are you doing here?" Oishi interrogated the guy, trying to know the details.

Ryoma instead answered for the guy, "He's Echizen Ryoga, my older brother."

"Eh?" Everyone looked at Ryoma and upon realizing that the guy on the bed over there is his brother, they screamed, "EHH!"

"Also, I found out that chibisuke was staying in this dorm and I wanted to come by and say hi but I never expected that I would get the wrong room." Ryoga sniffed upon knowing his failure.

"My room is next door." Ryoma said.

Momo butted in and asked, "Why'd you have to put yourself in an awkward situation by going on top of Ryuzaki-chan and covering her mouth?"

"Reflex?" Ryoga lamely reasoned. Everyone sighed.

~xoxoxoxo~

Sakuno woke up from fainting. Again. She sat up and noticed a presence beside her. She looked at the person and it was the guy harassing her earlier. They were alone together. Sakuno got scared again but this time Ryoga spoke first.

"Don't scream. I won't do anything. I'm Echizen Ryoga." Ryoga introduced himself. Sakuno blinked. _'Echizen?' _

"Eto, by Echizen, you mean you're-" Ryoga nodded, "Chibisuke's older brother."

Sakuno widened her eyes and exclaimed, "I didn't know Ryoma-kun had an older brother." Ryoga slightly widened his eyes thinking, _'First name basis?' _

Ryoga said, "Well now you know. I only came here to see him because it's almost Christmas and his birthday."

"Birthday?" Sakuno suddenly got interested. She didn't know Ryoma's birthday yet.

"You didn't know?" Ryoga blinked, "Aren't you his girlfriend? How can you not know?"

"Girlfriend? No! I-I'm just a dormmate." Sakuno completely denied and shook her head. "W-what made you think that?"

"Eh? But you call him by his first name. I thought you two had a little something to be on first name basis." Ryoga slightly tilted his head.

Sakuno was in deep thought, _'He's right. Maybe I'm being too informal calling Ryoma-kun by his first name when we're not even close.' _

"Anyway, his birthday is on Christmas eve. It's a fun day ain't it?" Ryoga said, interrupting Sakuno's thoughts.

"24th? I-I have to buy him a gift then." Sakuno blurted and blushed upon realizing she said her plan out loud. Ryoga stared at her and laughed.

"Such a nice girl. Can I come with you shopping then? I heard from the others that you get lost easily. Besides I want to buy chibisuke a gift too." Ryoga grinned. "Maybe." He added after. Sakuno blinked and laughed lightly.

"Yeah, you can come with me. Is tomorrow fine?" Ryoga nodded and they then talked about Ryoma's childhood after.

~xoxoxoxo~

Ryoma was in a bad mood. _'Why did I have to sleep with that guy last night? I couldn't properly sleep. Grr. He kept telling me stories that I don't care about and he snores loudly when he sleeps too.' _Ryoma may look calm on the outside but on the inside, his mind is full of anger. Ryoma passed by Eiji and Momo without greeting them.

"Oi! You should respect your senpais! You should!" Momo shouted at him but Ryoma looked back with a death glare on his face. Eiji and Momo sweatdropped. Ryoma continued walking again.

"Is ochibi in a bad mood?"

What's adding more fuel to his anger is that his stupid brother and Sakuno are going shopping together. He was supposed to be Sakuno's escort today!

"Don't be jealous Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka suddenly appeared behind him that made Ryoma almost jump out of shock. Almost.

"Why would I be jealous?" Ryoma shrugged.

"You're right. You shouldn't" Tomoka smirked, "Since she's out shopping with Echizen-san for you." Tomoka ran away after giving Ryoma a clue. Ryoma didn't get what she said and just shrugged and walked away to practice tennis and pour his anger on the wall.

~xoxoxoxo~

Sakuno sighed, "After going all the way here, I haven't even thought about what to buy for him yet. Have you thought of what to buy, Echizen-san?"

"Echizen-san? Call me by my first name. You sound like you're calling my father if you call me that and I haven't thought of what to give chibisuke yet." _'I'm thinking of a gift that would make him want to scream in fear or make him show an expression he rarely shows.' _Ryoga thought and grinned evilly. Sakuno saw him grin evilly and slightly backed away from him.

"Ah! Koshimae grew so tall in just a few days!" Sakuno recognized that voice and the wrong way of saying Echizen and excitedly looked at where it came from.

"Tooyama-kun!" Sakuno waved at Kintarou and he waved back with arms stretched. Kintarou ran towards Ryoga and Sakuno and then stared at Ryoga.

"What's your secret for being so tall in just a short time, Koshimae?" Kintarou said while eyeing Ryoga.

_'Koshimae?' _Ryoga thought with a sweatdrop.

"Tooyama-kun, that's Ryoga-san. He's Ryoma-kun's older brother." Sakuno explained.

"Eh! Koshimae had an older brother? Th-then I'll call you Koshimae-nii!" Sakuno giggled and Ryoga weakly smiled with a sweatdrop.

_'What a happy kid.' _

"What are you doing here by the way, Sa-chan?" Kintarou asked.

"We're shopping for a gift for Ryoma-kun. It's his birthday on Christmas eve."

"Suge! It's Echizen's birthday?" Jirou appeared with an arm around Marui. Sakuno and the rest stared at them, surprised at their sudden show up.

Marui popped his bubble then widened his eyes and removed Jirou's arm from him, "Oh no. Don't tell me you all thought at the same time that we're dating? We are not! Not!"

"We didn't actually say anything." Ryoga replied with a sweatdrop. It was Marui and Jirou's turn to stare.

"Is it possible for a human being to be this tall in a few days?" Marui asked.

"This is Koshimae-nii! Koshimae's niichan!" Kintarou explained.

"Suge! I didn't know Echizen had a brother!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere Niou appeared. Niou stared at Ryoga.

"Echizen?" Niou muttered. The rest sighed.

~xoxoxoxo~

The group then explained about Ryoma's birthday and brainstormed for what gifts to buy in the burger joint. Niou and Ryoga were on the same wavelength about wanting to prank Ryoma.

"A jack-in-a-box?" Niou suggested.

"No, it's gonna be too obvious. Chibisuke won't get shocked." Ryoga crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Add a hand buzzer to the jack-in-a-box?"

"Not bad but let's think of something else. It'd be nice if it was explosive."

Sakuno, Kintarou, Jirou and Marui all sweatdropped at the two.

"W-well, let's think of ideas too."

"A necklace?" Kintarou suggested.

"This is Echizen we're talking about. He don't care about things like that." Marui butted in.

"But it's the thought that counts isn't it?" Jirou pouted, "Well, let's give him-" Jirou was about to suggest something but he saw someone he knows and unknowingly called him out, "Ato-chi!" The others looked at Jirou in an are-you-crazy? look.

"Give Echizen Atobe as a gift?" Marui tilted his head sideways.

"What's an Ato-chi or Atobe or whatever it's called?" Kintarou innocently asked.

"No! I mean that Ato-chi's over there!" Jirou pointed. Atobe turned his head to where someone called his name rather informally and saw Jirou with random people from different schools. Atobe approached them rather elegantly.

"Did someone call for ore-sama?" Atobe asked in a royal tone. Atobe turned his head and saw Sakuno looking at him curiously. "This little lady's staring at me. Does this little lady want a kiss from me?" Atobe leaned forward to give Sakuno a kiss and the others were too shocked to move.

_CHU _

Marui accidentally swallowed on his bubble gum, Jirou felt that because of the scene in front of him that scarred him for life, will prevent him from sleeping ever again, Kintarou jawdropped that the cola he drank spilled on the floor, Ryoga and Niou can't decide whether to laugh or feel sorry and Sakuno blushed and covered her mouth with her hands.

Atobe wondered why the little lady's lips taste like grape ponta and opened his eyes to see that he wasn't kissing the little lady! Atobe pulled away in shock and the guy he kissed? It was Ryoma. Earlier, Ryoma was about to practice tennis but he can't help but feel a little jealous. A little! So he searched for Sakuno and Ryoga and saw that Atobe was about to kiss Sakuno and he blocked Sakuno reflexively.

"B-be honored to be kissed by ore-sama!" Atobe tried to smirk but is failing miserably.

"I-I think you're the one who should be honored to kiss the prince of tennis." Ryoma tried to smirk but failed miserably as well. Well damn! That was Ryoma's first kiss. His first kiss is with a guy, what the heck?

"Ryoma-kun are you okay?" Sakuno worriedly asked but then remembered that they were here to buy Ryoma's gift and she grabbed Ryoga's hand and ran out of the store. _'Ryoma-kun will surely come with us and we can't buy our gifts for him anymore if he does.' _

The others blinked when Sakuno suddenly ran out of the store.

_'Was Sa-chan hurt that Koshimae's first kiss is with this guy than her?' _Kintarou thought. But that isn't the reason really. Ryoma just stared at Ryoga and Sakuno leave, slightly hurt. Slightly.

With Ryoga and Sakuno,

"You know chibisaku, I think chibisuke will accept any gift you give him. It doesn't matter what it is. Like what the orange-haired guy said, it's the thought that counts." Ryoga suggested and smiled at Sakuno when he saw her thinking deeply about it. Then, Sakuno widened her eyes as she now know the answer to what gift to give Ryoma. Ryoga smiled again.

"It seems you found your answer." Sakuno nodded gratefully at Ryoga and Ryoga added, "Well let's go home then!"

_'I know what to give Ryoma-kun now.' _

~xoxoxoxo~

It was Christmas eve, the dorm is very lively and everyone helped in preparing for the party. Eiji was the most enthusiastic among them. When Sakuno finished all the tasks assigned to her, she looked around the room looking for Ryoma. She found him sitting on the front porch of the dorm and she approached him.

"Ry- Echizen-kun." Sakuno called him thinking about what Ryoga said about first name basis. Ryoma curiously turned to look at Sakuno. _'What's with the formality?' _

"I don't know any Echizen-kun over here." Ryoma muttered and looked away.

Sakuno blinked and shyly said, "But I thought that you don't want me calling you by your first name since we aren't that close yet."

"I didn't say anything like that." Sakuno blushed and played with the hem of her skirt. Silence followed. Ryoma just looked at the stars and Sakuno stared at Ryoma. Sakuno then remembered what she approached Ryoma for. She reached inside her pocket.

"R-Ryoma-kun, happy birthday." Sakuno blushed while her hands were outstretched and were holding a box. Ryoma looked at her and accepted the box with an expressionless face.

"Thanks. How did you know it was my birthday?" Ryoma asked with his eyes looking straight into Sakuno's.

"Ryoga-san said it to me." Sakuno blushed harder when she saw that Ryoma was staring at her.

"I see. I'll open it later. Thanks again." Ryoma said as he put the box inside his pocket. Ryoma noticed Sakuno sigh in relief when he said he'll open it later.

"I have another gift for you Ryoma-kun. Although I don't know if it's worthy to be called a gift." Sakuno shyly said.

"Another?" Ryoma slightly tilted his head. Sakuno nodded.

"The box was for your birthday, this is for Christmas." Sakuno blushed. _'You can do this Sakuno!' _Sakuno noticed Ryoma's eyes widen a little. Ryoma smiled gently. Sakuno blushed even more if possible.

"Christmas is near my birthday, so it doesn't have that birthday feeling. When I was young, they would give me only one gift for my birthday and Christmas. It kind of makes me happy that you have separate gifts." Ryoma muttered.

"B-but like I said, I don't think this Christmas gift is worthy to be called a gift." Sakuno whispered, feeling really embarrassed now. Ryoma looked at Sakuno curiously.

"Ryoma-kun, thank you for everything you did for me. You saved me lots of times. I'm sorry if there are times that I'm a bother to you. Without you, I don't think I'll be staying in this dorm. You were the one who helped me find my way. Well, what I'm saying is..." Sakuno faltered while Ryoma was just staring at her, listening to every single word she said. "M-my Christmas gift...to you...is...I just...want to..." Sakuno was blushing and she felt tears coming out from her eyes. She bowed her head to hide them from Ryoma. Then she looked up with a determined look on her face and said real clearly,

"I want to say that you're really special to me!"

**TBC **

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 1: <strong>

After Ryoma and Atobe's accidentally fateful kiss, Ryoma is shown in the bathroom brushing his mouth a thousand times and using a mouthwash a million times. The rest were standing in front of the bathroom door with sweatdrops on their heads. The sweatdrop grew bigger as they heard Ryoma shout colorful words inside.

Meanwhile at Atobe,

"Kabaji! Bring me the most expensive toothpaste, most expensive toothbrush, and most expensive mouthwash there is." Atobe ordered.

"Usu." Kabaji nodded and brought Atobe the most expensive toothpaste, most expensive toothbrush, and most expensive mouthwash. Atobe snatched them quickly from Kabaji's hands and proceeded in his awesome prowess at brushing his mouth.

"Be awed by my flawless brushing!" Atobe said before brushing his mouth.

**Omake 2: **

"Marui, I have a Christmas gift for you. Yagyuu as well." Niou suddenly said.

"Well that's surprising. This is the first time you've given me any Christmas gift." Marui said while blowing a bubble but deep inside, he's clearly suspecting Niou.

"Well, when I was talking to Echizen's brother, I just thought of some things to give you and Yagyuu as well. Here." Niou ran to Yagyuu to give his gift as well. After giving the gifts, Niou ran off somewhere again.

Marui blinked at the gift. It was a bubble gum. Marui's clearly doubting this gift but he can't help the temptation since it's in the form of a bubble gum. Marui put a bubble gum in his mouth and - .

Yagyuu blinked at the gift he was given. It was a golf ball. Yagyuu was also suspicious of the gift since this is Niou, the trickster, we're talking about but he, like Marui, can't resist the temptation and went to get his golf club. He hit the golf ball with the golf club and -.

_BOOM! BOOM!_

An explosion was heard. The Rikkaidai regulars flinched in shock while Niou snickered. He gave Marui and Yagyuu an exploding bubble gum and exploding golf ball.

**Omake 3: **

Before Sakuno expressed her feelings to Ryoma, Ryoga approached Ryoma.

"Chibisuke, happy birthday! Here's your gift!" Ryoga innocently smiled while handing his gift. Ryoma stared at the package carefully and opened it. It was a tennis ball. He went outside and Ryoga followed.

"Ne chibisuke, will you try it out with me?" Ryoga suggested but to Ryoga's surprise, Ryoma threw the tennis ball unto the sky and it exploded into a million pieces like a firework.

"Mada mada dane."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own POT. <strong>

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. Well this is what Ryosaku fans have been waiting for, a Ryosaku moment up ahead :) and I'm kinda having this certain obsession over Marui 3 I was searching up prank items and saw an exploding chewing gum and exploding golf ball so I added that omake. I just invented the exploding tennis ball xD and it's weird, I got teary eyed typing Sakuno's confession . RxR~**


	8. Protectiveness

**Disclaimer: I still don't own POT. Never have, never will. **

**A/N: Thanks, like always, for your inspiring reviews. Thanks for reading and adding this story in your faves. Well if you thought this is gonna be the last chapter since Sakuno kind of confessed but you're dead wrong! :P RxR~ **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Protectiveness<strong>

"I want to say you're really special to me!"

That was it. The gift that Sakuno ended up. Letting the other person know your feelings for him instead of something expensive. Ryoma slightly widened his eyes but it wasn't noticed by Sakuno. After a while of awkward silence, Sakuno formed tears in her eyes and bowed down again to hide it from Ryoma. Sakuno thought that Ryoma rejected him since he isn't saying anything but just staring at her. Just then, someone opened the door interrupting their moment. Sakuno got pushed by the door to Ryoma when the door opened and Ryoma caught her like they were hugging.

"Oh." The one who opened the door was Kawamura. He blushed upon realizing that he just interrupted a moment between the two.

"I'm so sorry! Please don't mind me and continue what you were doing!" Kawamura then ran back inside and bumped into Kaidoh who was, for some reason, carrying a racquet. Kawamura picked it up to give to Kaidoh but he turned into burning mode instead.

"BURNING!" Kawamura ran back outside where Ryoma and Sakuno was and shouted at them.

"THAT'S THE BURNING POWER OF YOUTH!"

The rest of the dorm members looked outside to see what the commotion was about and spotted Ryoma and Sakuno still in their awkward position, apparently shocked by Kawamura's running in and out the dorm. The dorm members then put on their stupid grins and teased, whistled and shouted comments at them.

"They're so young. So young." Momo and Eiji teased with their stupid grin.

"You're only a year older, baka." Kaidoh said, starting a fight with Momo.

"Shut up, mamushi!"

"Stop it you two. Also we're disturbing Echizen and Ryuzaki-chan. Oh, and please use protection if ever you're- you know." Oishi tried to stop Momo and Kaidoh from killing each other and also said some unnecessary words.

"You move so fast chibisuke!" Ryoga whistled.

"You just surpassed my data." Inui muttered from his notebook.

"Saa, good luck to you two from now on." Fuji, with his usual smile, commented.

"Do not let your guard down." Tezuka, like always, with his usual quote.

"For real, Echizen? I'm so jealous!" Horio, who had or still have a crush on Sakuno, wrinkled his eyebrows. Don't ask why he wrinkled it. I don't really know.

"Congratulations, Ryoma-kun!" Kachiro and Katsuo chorused.

"Kyaa! I'm so happy for the both of you!" Tomoka shouted with the loudest voice she could muster.

Ryoma and Sakuno just stared at their dorm members' stupidity and Sakuno blushed from the comments she was receiving. She quickly pulled herself away from Ryoma.

"W-what are you all talking about?" Sakuno asked while blushing.

"What do you mean 'what are we talking about?'? You two are already dating right?" Momo answered.

"N-no we're not. I was standing behind the door and when Kawamura-senpai opened it, I got pushed onto Ryoma-kun." Sakuno looked away, remembering Ryoma's silence on her confession.

The dorm members then stared at the two with unreadable expressions.

"WHAT THE HECK!"

~xoxoxoxo~

That night in the dining room, Sakuno was cleaning up the mess from the party while the rest cleaned up other places. Sakuno stopped wiping the table and sighed.

"Oi, oi. We are on the same wavelength when we were talking about your gift right?" Ryoga appeared while leaning on the door frame of the dining room. Sakuno quickly turned towards the voice.

"Ryoga-san! I-I-yes. But Ryoma-kun didn't say anything. Even until when Kawamura-senpai opened the door, he didn't say anything."

"Damn that chibisuke. What the heck is he thinking?" Ryoga muttered, irritated while scratching his head.

"It's alright. I'm sure that Ryoma-kun wouldn't want to hurt my feelings so he didn't say anything." Sakuno smiled with a hint of sadness. Ryoga looked at Sakuno worriedly.

_'You're wrong, chibisaku. I'm positive that chibisuke really likes you.' _Ryoga really wanted to say those words but one should not get in the way of someone else's love! According to Ryoga's law about love though.

~xoxoxoxo~

Ryoma stared at the box Sakuno gave him. He started opening the box and saw that it was a tennis ball. But there was something written on it and Ryoma whispered the words written on the tennis ball.

"I love you." Ryoma slightly widened his eyes when he realized something.

_"Huh? So what she said earlier was a confession? I didn't say anything since I thought that she was just telling me how special I am to her as a friend." _

Ryoma facepalmed. _"So the tears I saw earlier was because of my silence. She must've thought I rejected her." _

In the end, Ryoma's just too dense to know that he had just been confessed to.

~xoxoxoxo~

It was the day of the tennis tournament. Seigaku are in a pinch for having a match with Shitenhouji first thing.

"We can do this! We already beat Shitenhouji back then right?" Eiji commented while resting his head on his arms.

"But I'm sure Shitenhouji got a whole lot stronger." Oishi said.

"In any case, we should not let our guard down." Tezuka said. Like usual.

"Yeah!" The Seigaku regulars answered.

"Hey guys, do you know where Sakuno went to?" Tomoka suddenly interrupted. Everyone looked at Tomoka and they all thought the same thing.

_'She got lost again.' _

~xoxoxoxo~

"I'm lost." Sakuno muttered while looking around worriedly. "I don't want to miss their match." Sakuno whined and ran around frantically. Because of her running around, she suddenly bumped into someone that made her fall to the ground. She scratched her finger on the cemented floor and reflexively held her finger to ease the pain.

Sakuno stood up and bowed, "I'm sorry."

"I don't really care." Sakuno looked up and saw a guy with a yellow and green jacket.

"Shitenhouji?" Sakuno muttered.

"Huh? Yeah. Oh, I remember now. You're Kin-chan's girlfriend. I'm Zaizen Hikaru." Zaizen stated bluntly.

"Wha-? I'm not Tooyama-kun's girlfriend!" Sakuno waved her hands in front of her to deny it. Zaizen noticed blood on one of her fingers so he gently held Sakuno's hands and looked at the wounded finger. Sakuno blushed on their contact.

"I-it's just a s-small wound. I-I'm okay." Sakuno stuttered.

Zaizen looked at her in the eye and said, "A wound is still a wound. Any wound is a way for microorganisms to enter the body and any wound should be disinfected." With that said, Zaizen put Sakuno's finger in his mouth and licked the blood clean. Sakuno immediately blushed redder but good thing that she's already trained to not faint.

Zaizen then searched his pockets for something and placed a bandaid on the wound.

"There, all done. My homosexual senpais always do that when any of the two of them is wounded. Wait, now that I think about it, why the heck am I following those two when I'm pretty sure they're always doing something stupid. I just did something stupid huh." Zaizen facepalmed.

Sakuno snapped up from her dazed look and said, "N-no! I-I'm really grateful to you for tending to my wounds."

Zaizen sighed in relief and started walking back to the tennis courts. Sakuno suddenly ran towards him and stopped him by holding on his jacket. Zaizen stopped and looked at her with a confused face.

"I-I got lost and don't know where the match will take place." Sakuno muttered while holding on Zaizen's jacket.

~xoxoxoxo~

"Did you find her?"

"No."

Apparently, the dorm members all split up to search for Sakuno but they all returned dejected.

"What if she got kidnapped and then we'll be asked for a ransom. Our funds aren't that much too." Oishi worriedly thought but it looked like he was more worried about the funds than on Sakuno.

The dorm members all sighed together.

"I'll start searching again." Momo said. But when Momo started to search again, he saw Zaizen and Sakuno heading towards them.

"Ryuzaki-chan!" Momo shouted and everyone turned to look at Momo and then to where Momo was looking at. They all sighed in relief upon seeing Sakuno safe and sound but got confused as to why Zaizen was with her.

Zaizen and Sakuno then reached the Seigaku team and they noticed that Sakuno was holding onto Zaizen's jacket.

"I'm sorry. I got lost and bumped into Zaizen-san and he helped me get here." Sakuno apologized.

"Thank you for bringing our kouhai back." Tezuka said. Zaizen just nodded.

"Nya Sakuno-chan, why are you holding Zaizen's jacket?" Eiji pointed.

Sakuno immediately lets go of the jacket and said, "I'm afraid to get lost again so I held onto it. I hope you don't mind, Zaizen-san."

"Not really. I'll be going now."

~xoxoxoxo~

The match started and once again, it didn't reach to Ryoma and Kintarou's match.

"Eh! I want a match with Koshimae! A match! A match! Just one point?" Kintarou pleaded Shiraishi and Tezuka. Ryoma just sighed as a feeling of deja vu swept over. Nevertheless, their one-point match started again.

"Super ultra great delicious daisharin yama arashi!"

"Echizen be careful okay!" Ryoma braced himself for Kintarou's move and hit it back successfully. It bounced on the other side of the court and Kintarou chased after it but it hit the side of the racquet and the ball changed directions towards the audience.

"Watch out!"

_THUD _

Sakuno got hit on the knee by the stray tennis ball and everyone rushed to her side, even Ryoma.

"Gomen Sa-chan!" Kintarou apologized over and over again.

"I-it's okay. It's Ryoma-kun's point right?" Sakuno smiled but flinched when the pain finally hit. Kintarou looked at Sakuno worriedly.

"Let's get you to the infirmary!" Kintarou stretched his arms to help Sakuno stand up but it was blocked by someone. Ryoma blocked Kintarou's hand with his arm.

"Koshimae?" Kintarou looked at Ryoma with a confused face and Ryoma slightly widened his eyes upon realizing what he's doing.

"Let's go to the infirmary." Ryoma carried Sakuno piggyback style to the infirmary but the regulars were too worried about Sakuno to tease Ryoma.

"I'm sorry for bothering you Ryoma-kun." Sakuno muttered.

"You're not really bothering me." Ryoma replied while thinking deeply, _'I blocked Tooyama's hand because I didn't want him to touch Ryuzaki.' _

"T-that's good then. I-I don't want you to hate me because I'm such a bother."

"Hn. I don't hate you either." _'Why did I do that?' _

Sakuno noticed that while Ryoma was answering her questions, Ryoma was looking straight ahead with a face that looks like it's thinking of something else.

_'Maybe he really didn't mean those words.' _Sakuno looked at Ryoma's face sadly.

_'Do I like her?' _Ryoma took a glance at Sakuno and saw that she was looking straight at him. Sakuno blushed when she saw Ryoma look at her and looked away out of embarrassment upon being found out.

Ryoma looked back on the road again and they kept silent all the way to the infirmary.

~xoxoxoxo~

Three weeks passed and Sakuno was still cautious when near Ryoma out of embarrassment because of his rejection. Damn, she even gave him a tennis ball that wrote 'I love you'. Her hand was shaking while writing those words. She even almost threw it out the window.

Anyway, Ryoga left the dorm back to America after being kicked out of him and Ryoma's room by Ryoma himself. Ryoma was too grumpy in not getting enough sleep because of Ryoga so he kicked him out. Sakuno giggled while remembering the scene when Ryoma was kicking Ryoga out. They looked like a married couple and Ryoma was the wife kicking the husband out of the house. Literally kicking him.

Sakuno got ready for school and Katsuo was Sakuno's company for the day. It was a comfortable silence walking with Katsuo.

"Did you know? We'll be changing seats today." Katsuo started up a topic.

"Really? I hope I'll be sitting near Tomo-chan or any of you guys. Sitting with other people is kinda awkward."

"Sitting with Horio-kun is tiring isn't it?" Katsuo laughed. Sakuno sweatdropped and nodded. "Speaking of Horio, is he still bothering you?"

"No, not really."

"Well, that's good." Katsuo sighed in relief and Sakuno looked at him, confused.

~xoxoxoxo~

_'W-what should I do?' _Sakuno panicked inside her mind. She tried to move her chair away from her seatmate. Sakuno glanced at her left. Ryoma was looking out the window with his hand on his chin and his elbow on the table. The bell rung signalling the start of class and the teacher came in. Sakuno tried to listen intently to the teacher but she can't help but feel distracted because of the person beside her. Sakuno then noticed Ryoma slide a piece of paper to Sakuno's table.

It read, _Happy Birthday_.

Sakuno looked at Ryoma with wide eyes while Ryoma was still staring at the window. Sakuno didn't even realize that it was her birthday because she was too busy thinking about Ryoma's rejection. But, how did Ryoma know her birthday? In any case, it made her feel very happy that he would wish her a happy birthday. It seems that Ryoma cares for her even for a tiny bit.

While Sakuno was feeling happy with Ryoma's greeting, Ryoma sat up straight and took a glance at Sakuno. Then his eyes travelled down to her hands. His hand slowly inched towards Sakuno's hand and he held it with his fingers in between Sakuno's fingers. Sakuno flinched and blushed upon realizing that Ryoma was holding her hand. Sakuno looked at Ryoma with a shocked face and saw that Ryoma was slightly blushing. The type of blush that you won't see from far away. Eventhough his face might be blushing, he still carries this stoic look. Sakuno smiled and also held Ryoma's hand. They kept their hands that way, unnoticed by the people in the class.

_Sometimes, you don't need to say anything to get your message across. _

**TBC **


	9. Feelings of the Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT **

**Warning: Different POVs and major OOC-ness**

**A/N: Well, this is the final chapter. My head is overflowing with ideas. I hope I can share all my ideas with you with the stories I'll be making. It's been fun writing this and I hope you'll always support me. Thanks for the reviews as always and don't forget to RxR~ :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Feelings of the Heart<br>**

**Marui POV **

This bubble gum is the best! It's so sweet. So sweet that it makes me remember the cakes the girl in pigtails brought for Akaya. I've heard that she's already dating the cocky freshman of Seigaku. I don't know why but something in my heart hurts a bit. Maybe I grew to like her in those short times we're together. Anyway, Jackal is so late. Where the hell is he?

Huh? I think I saw the pigtailed girl over there. Geez, I'm hallucinating already. Do I really like her that much? Oh wait no! I'm not hallucinating, it is her.

"Yo!" I greeted her. She turned to look at me immediately but instead of smiling like usual, she had this sad face. I wonder why? Did she broke up with Echizen? Well, that was quick.

"Marui-san, hello." She greeted but it was too sad to be a greeting.

"Is there something wrong?" I can't help but ask. I really want to see her smile. But instead of seeing her smile, tears suddenly welled up in her eyes! I panicked.

"D-did I say something wrong?" She wiped her tears away but it continued to flow out of her eyes.

"N-no. It's just... I was walking with Karupin but then he jumped off of my arms and I can't find him anymore. Ryoma-kun will surely hate me." She sniffed. Karupin? Who the heck is Karupin?

"Karupin?"

"He's Ryoma-kun's cat." I sweatdropped. Why would Echizen hate her just because she lost his cat. Is that cat more important than her? What a jerk.

"I'm sure Echizen wouldn't hate you." Even when I'm encouraging her, she just wouldn't stop crying. It kinda hurts me too. "Argh! Fine! I'll help you look for the cat." She looked at me shocked but it seems her tears stopped flowing. Well, that's good.

"Thank you so much!" She smiled. I think I'm blushing. I was about to slap my cheeks but then I saw from the distance some Seigaku regulars. I shuddered. What if they think that I made their girl cry? I'll be killed! So I hugged her reflexively to hide her tears from the Seigaku regulars and maybe wipe the tears away using my shirt. But then, maybe her eyes will be puffy and red and they would still notice that she cried. Man! I'm so doomed.

Wait! I see Jackal. My savior! Jackal approached us with a confused look. Maybe he's wondering why the heck am I hugging someone else's girlfriend. The regulars also approached us with suspicious looks. I think I saw an angry look as well.

"It's not my fault we're in this position. It's Jackal's fault. He suddenly pushed this girl to me." I pointed to Jackal.

"What? Why me?" Seigaku just gave me suspicious looks. I really am doomed. I'll be murdered by them. I can already read the headlines.

_Teenager killed by a group of teenagers for stealing someone else's girlfriend. _

Damn! Just when I'm starting to accept my fate, the girl I'm hugging moved and she seemed to know my distress and wiped her face on my clothes. She pulled herself away from me and looked back at the regulars with a smile.

"Marui-san was just helping me, senpai-tachi." Seigaku seems to trust their kouhai and they asked her if she's fine on her own and she nodded so Seigaku left us alone. But Jackal was still here. Stupid third party.

"Meow." I looked down at my feet and saw a cat.

"Karupin!" She shouted. She kneeled down and cuddled the cat. Well it's good that she found him. Now Echizen wouldn't hate her. Heh I'm too nice. If Echizen really did hate her, would I have had a chance? But I'd rather accept losing her than making her sad.

_You're lucky, Echizen. _

~xoxoxoxo~

**Kirihara POV **

What a clueless girl. She's too nice for her own good. But really, where the fuck is her good-for-nothing so-called boyfriend? She's being attacked by molesters for heaven's sake! I'm not that much of a cold hearted guy to leave it alone so I rushed to her side to save her. Her eyes sparkled when she saw me. it kinda felt nice knowing that I'm her guardian angel. Or devil. Whatever. But really, seeing those guys about to freaking molest her, it made me turn devil mode on them. I punched the leader so hard that blood spurted out of his nose. The other two with him turned sissy and ran away. I then turned to the girl's direction, my eyes still red but she didn't get scared or anything. Really? Doesn't she know I'm a devil. Such a stupid and clueless girl.

But after a moment of staring with each other, she just got even more stupid by heading towards me. She held my face and her lips head to my eyes. Then she blew into them. What the fuck? I thought she was going to kiss my eye. Speaking of a kiss, it would've been better if she did kiss them. Anyway, why the fuck did she blew air into my eyes?

"Your eyes are red. Did something get into them?" My devil mode disappeared and I stared at her with a blank face. She's a rare kind in this planet.

"Not really." I answered with a sweatdrop.

"Oh. I thought dirt got in that made your eyes red so I blew your eyes to get rid of the dirt." I continued staring at her with a blank face. I can't believe her. She's the most clueless of all the clueless girls in this whole wide universe!

"Ah! I have to get going. Senpai-tachi might be worried. See you, Kirihara-san!" She ran away waving at me and I waved back but then I looked shock and pointed at something she was gonna bump into.

"Look out!"

_BUMP _

Too late. She bumped into a post. What a clumsy girl. She stood up by herself and looked back at me with an embarrassed smile then she ran off. I smiled.

_Even if she's the clumsiest, most clueless and most stupid person on earth, I still like her. Too bad she's taken. _

~xoxoxoxo~

**Sengoku POV **

Even though they say I'm a skirt chaser, I know that what I'm feeling is real. She must've had a bad impression of me since our first meeting was me stalking her. Hehehe. But really, she's so nice. She still forgave me after all those things happened and even though our moments are just few, I know in my heart that she's really the first girl I've ever loved. Geez, I sound so cheesy. But this is really my true feelings.

Speaking of the devil, I spotted her sitting on one of the benches in the park. I ran towards her and calling her name, "Sakuno chan~!"

She turned her head to look at me and like always, she smiled and waved at me. I was so mesmerized by her smile that I tripped. What an embarrassment for an athlete like me to trip. I heard running footsteps towards me and looked up to see that Sakuno-chan is already in front of me. She pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the dirt on my face with it. Crap. With this close proximity, she might see me blushing. I sat up from my position and that put distance between us.

"Are you okay, Sengoku-san?" She asked me, her face full of worry.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just tripped." I laughed while scratching the back of my head. Her smile was back again. I really like that smile.

_I'm not worthy to be called Lucky Sengoku anymore. Maybe Echizen should inherit that title instead. _

~xoxoxoxo~

**Dan POV **

I went to Seigaku for some unknown reason. Really, I wonder why I came here? To see Echizen-kun? Or to see Ryuzaki-chan? I messed up my hair. Ahh! I really don't know. It was just a coincidental meeting but she really made an impression on me. What is with her to make me to think of her? Is this what they call love at first sight?

"Dan-kun." It was a familiar voice. I looked up to see who called me and saw Ryuzaki-san.

"S-Sakuno-chan!" I accidentally blurted out. Wait, I called her by her first name without even asking if I could use it. "I-I mean Ryuzaki-san." I could feel my cheeks getting hot. Was it of embarrassment or it's because she's right in front of me?

She blinked and then smiled. I could feel my cheeks get hotter. "I don't mind you calling me by my first name."

I smiled. She's really nice. "Eto... Sakuno-chan? You and Echizen-kun are dating now right?"

Her face changed to a shocked one. Then she blushed. "Y-yeah. H-how did everyone know about it already?"

"Because romance just doesn't fit with Echizen-kun's vocabulary. It was very surprising really. Congratulations to both of you though." I tried to smile while congratulating them and I did it successfully. But, my heart hurts.

"T-thank you. Although, eventhough we're already dating, we don't do things like what other couples do. Ryoma-kun doesn't even call me by my first name. But it's all fine. I'm happy just being together with him." She smiled. Eventhough she smiled the smile I like most, it still hurts.

_Well, at least she's happy desu. _

~xoxoxoxo~

**Atobe POV **

Stupid Echizen. To be honest, that was my first kiss. He really should be honored! Although it's quite interesting that he got together with a girl. But what's worse is, he got a girl before ore-sama! I should go find myself a girlfriend too then. Maybe that sister of Tachibana. Wait, if I'm not mistaken, she already has a little something with Momoshiro. How about that girl who gave me a bento? Kitazono Kotoha was it? But somehow I see her stare at Oshitari. Che. Why can't I find myself a girlfriend? I'm the perfect boyfriend. What more could they ask from me?

(Isn't this supposed to be a POV for guys' feelings for Sakuno? Stupid Atobe interrupting the heartbroken moments.)

~xoxoxoxo~

**Jirou POV **

Marui-kun is acting weird. When I stalked him today, he has this spaced out look. I wonder what's wrong? Eh? I usually know all of Marui-kun's expressions, so this expression is something I've never seen before. So if it's something I've never seen before, it's something Marui-kun never experienced before! Ah! I know! I ran towards Marui-kun and when I got near enough and he still didn't notice me, I glomped him from the back. Marui-kun flinched and looked at me in shock.

"Maru-chan! Are you heartbroken?" I asked with my cheerful voice. I noticed Marui-kun blush and then he stuttered.

"W-w-what! Where did you hear that from? Was it Jackal?" Marui-kun said while reaching his pockets for his cellphone. I bet he was about to call that Jackal person.

"Nope! Since I know everything about Maru-chan, I guessed your expression." Marui-kun stared at me with a blank face.

"You said you know everything about me but you just guessed my expression."

"So why are you heartbroken Maru-chan?" I sat beside him and stole some of his fries. Marui-kun turned to look at me with a glare.

"Anger over food is terrifying I tell you! Also, I didn't say I was heartbroken."

"That's the face of the lying Maru-chan!"

"Geh."

_In the end, Marui-kun didn't tell me the reason why he's heartbroken but no matter, since I'll always be there to cheer him up! _

~xoxoxoxo~

**Aoi POV **

Waa! Tezuka-san is so strict. Making me run laps eventhough I'm not a member of their team. But I admit that I did something bad to the poor girl. I should've asked for her permission first. But I just wonder, I know my accuracy is perfect while I was targetting her lips. How did I fail? What a strange twist of fate. I also heard that that girl and Echizen-kun are dating. Maybe Kami-sama interfered so that Echizen-kun would get the girl's first kiss?

_Well, lucky Echizen-kun. Even the gods are on his side. _

~xoxoxoxo~

**Kenya POV **

After the incident with the pigtailed girl that we called Kin-chan's girlfriend before who now became Echizen's girlfriend, Kin-chan's been giving me angry looks. For an innocent kid like him, he sure takes grudges seriously. I had a punishment after the incident too. I don't know which is worse, Seigaku's laps and juices punishment or Shitenhouji's talk about poison plants for hours with Shiraishi and a live performance of Koharu and Yuuji's gay love punishment?

...They're both worst.

_But still, the girl's lips were so soft on my forehead. _

~xoxoxoxo~

**Kintaro POV **

I knew it. Sa-chan likes Koshimae. And Koshimae likes her back. I want to be happy for them but I can't help but feel sad. I admit I do like Sakuno-chan. Ever since she treated me as me instead of Koshimae's counterpart or something. She was my light. My hope. Faceplant. I'm so cheesy! Wah! I see Sa-chan!

"Sakuno-chan!"

She turned towards me and then smiled. I ran towards her and wanted to hug her but then I saw Koshimae beside her. It wouldn't look right to hug a girl in front of her boyfriend.

"Koshimae's here too! I didn't see you from far away."

"Hello Tooyama-kun." Sa-chan greeted me and Koshimae just nodded at me.

"I never thought you two would get together! Koshimae always treats me so coldly." I pouted. I tried to act like myself in front of them. To hide my feelings.

"Hn." What did Sa-chan like in this guy? Well, there's a lot of good things about Koshimae like being good in tennis. His sense of justice maybe?

_Me and Koshimae are similar in many ways and opposites in many ways. The only difference is that I don't have someone like her by my side. _

~xoxoxoxo~

**Horio POV **

Stupid but lucky Echizen. I'm so jealous! He took my place in the regulars and even took my place as Ryuzaki's boyfriend. Heh. I need to get back to reality. I will never be a regular with my skills right now and will never be Ryuzaki's boyfriend. But still, even if I've had many crushes in the past, and most of them I got rejected, Ryuzaki is the only one that I've really liked. She treats me the same as everyone. Even though I brag so much, it's fine with her. After I get rejected by the girls before, I would give up. But with Ryuzaki, I just can't. When I'm ready to give up, she just suddenly appear and with that smile of hers, she makes me only like her more.

I looked out the window and saw Echizen and Ryuzaki returning from school. Holding hands. Ryuzaki had a smile on her face. A different kind of smile from the one she always show to everyone. I smiled bitterly.

_I'll let her go. _

~xoxoxoxo~

**Kachiro POV **

Ryoma-kun and Ryuzaki-san got together. The dorm members are rejoicing over it saying it took years to get them together when only 11 months passed. Horio-kun still liked Ryuzaki-san even after she rejected him. It was strange since this is Horio-kun we're talking about. Horio-kun must've really liked her. Katsuo-kun also liked Ryuzaki-san. Being together with him all the time, it's easy to notice. I wonder if Katsuo-kun also noticed that I also like Ryuzaki-san.

February 14. It was Valentines' Day. I'm sure Ryuzaki-san would give Ryoma-kun chocolates. I sat in my proper place and like always, no one would give me chocolates. I'm just nothing special anyway. But, Osakada-san's nice enough to give all dorm members chocolates though. Just then, I felt someone standing in front of my desk. I looked up and saw Ryuzaki-san smiling at me. She put a box of chocolates on my desk and went to Katsuo-kun and Horio-kun to give theirs. I smiled.

_Even if it was obligatory chocolates, I'm happy. _

~xoxoxoxo~

**Momo POV **

I got chocolates from Ryuzaki-chan! She's so nice. I still can't believe how they got together. They wouldn't tell me the reason. I'm not really sad or anything that they got together. I did a lot of thinking and realized that I only like Ryuzaki-chan as a sister. Besides, she's perfect for Echizen. Like they say, a lover completes what the person doesn't have or however that quote goes. Echizen doesn't have Ryuzaki-chan's kindness and Ryuzaki-chan doesn't have Echizen's confidence. They're perfect for each other!

I left school riding my bicycle but then I noticed Tachibana-imouto leaning on the wall of the school gate. I stopped in front of her and she looked up at me. I noticed her get flustered when she saw me.

"Is something wrong, Tachibana-imouto?" I asked.

"I-I- Here!" She shoved a box at me and then ran off. I blinked then looked down on the box. It was a box of chocolates.

"Don't get it wrong Momoshiro-kun! It's just obligatory!" Tachibana-imouto shouted from far away. I blinked. She turned to run away again but I shouted something at her.

"Thank you, An-chan!" She continued running. I wonder if she heard me?

_I'm sure she did. _

~xoxoxoxo~

**Tomoka POV **

It's almost White Day! I spotted Ryoma-sama walking around the corridors followed by Karupin. I went towards him to ask about something since I don't want to see my bestfriend sad.

"Ryoma-sama! Did you get something for White Day?"

"White Day?" Ryoma-sama blinked. I feel like facepalming.

"Sakuno gave you chocolates right? It's just right to give something to her on White Day as thanks for the chocolates!" Ryoma-sama just tilted his head. I facepalmed. "Just give her something in return!" I left Ryoma-sama alone and I passed by Sakuno on the way.

"Sakuno!" I glomped on Sakuno and she just smiled at me. If I were a boy, I would steal Sakuno from Ryoma-sama!

"Hello, Tomo-chan." Since we're both not busy for the day, we decided to have girl talk.

"How far did you go with Ryoma-sama?" I asked. I feel like I have this stupid grin on my face. I saw Sakuno blush and my grin turned wider.

"J-just holding hands." Sakuno answered while her head was bowed down. My face fell. I mean, what the heck?

"WHAT!" Sakuno flinched when I shouted. She must've predicted that I would start my endless lecture to her.

"How did you even get together? I'm sure Ryoma-sama said things like 'I love you' or 'Be my girlfriend' or something like 'Go out with me' right?"

"H-he didn't say anything like that. He just held my hand on my birthday and I already knew what he felt." Sakuno blushed harder.

"How could something like that happen? That move can be easily misinterpreted you know!" Stupid Ryoma-sama! I can't believe he didn't say he loves her!

"B-but Ryoma-kun is bad in expressing his emotions by words. He always puts it into action." Poor Sakuno. She's trying so hard to defend Ryoma-sama.

"Well then, if you two don't kiss this month, I would personally ask Ryoma-sama how he really feels about you. You should know how he feels before me since it's better if you hear it from him than from some other person." I walked away leaving Sakuno thinking to herself.

_Did I hurt her? I was only worried about her because Ryoma-sama is such a tennis freak who knows nothing about love. _

~xoxoxoxo~

**Normal POV **

It was White Day. Boys are giving gifts around to girls and you can hear the girls squealing. You can see couples hugging and sometimes kissing. Ryoma and Sakuno are nowhere near that. Sakuno sighed.

_'Did I really misinterpreted what Ryoma-kun did?' _

"Ryuzaki, let's go home." Ryoma grabbed Sakuno's hand and semi-dragged her outside class.

"Are you in a hurry Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked and Ryoma slowed down upon realizing that he's practically dragging her.

"Sorry." Sakuno just smiled at Ryoma and they walked outside of the school gates.

While walking, Sakuno noticed that it wasn't the direction to the dorms. She may be directionally challenged but she knows that they weren't heading to the dorms.

"Where are we going, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno can't help but ask and Ryoma just looked straight ahead.

"To where we first met."

~xoxoxoxo~

They arrived at the place where they first met. The wall where Ryoma was practicing.

"Why did we go here?" Sakuno asked. She doesn't know what the heck Ryoma was thinking as of now.

"For your White Day gift." Ryoma bluntly answered. Sakuno blushed. She never thought that Ryoma would even bother with a gift for her.

"I'll do what you did for me last time on my birthday." Ryoma let go of Sakuno's hand and faced her. His face was void of expressions but eventhough it was expressionless on the outside, it was haywire on the inside.

"I'm not really the type to say 'I love you' but eventhough I didn't say that to you, you still understood me." Ryoma wanted to look away since this speech is so embarrassing but he saw that Sakuno was listening intently with a blush on her face.

"You made me happy by just giving me a tennis ball with an 'I love you'. I figured that if I said 'I love you' to you, you would be happy like me as well." Ryoma put his hand on the back of his head, sliding his fingers in between his hair.

"I love you, Sakuno."

Sakuno covered her mouth with her hands and tears rolled down the side of her face. Ryoma panicked and thought that maybe he's the one who misinterpreted things.

"Did I say something wrong?" Sakuno coughed a laugh when Ryoma asked.

"No. This is tears of happiness, baka." Sakuno laughed and got rid of the tears from her eyes with the back of her finger. "I never really thought you would say something like that."

"Well, sorry for not being romantic. Maybe it was a wrong idea to say it then." Ryoma crossed his arms and looked away and it seemed that he was pouting a little. Sakuno giggled and hugged Ryoma by the waist. Ryoma looked down at Sakuno in shock but returned the hug nevertheless.

Sakuno pulled away from the hug and looked up at Ryoma. Ryoma smiled slightly at Sakuno and he slowly lowered his face and his lips met with Sakuno's. It was just a gentle type of kiss and it only lasted for a second. Ryoma's forehead touched Sakuno's and they smiled at each other.

_At least it was better than kissing Monkey King. _

**END**


End file.
